Amor Tinto
by Sara Solorzano
Summary: Un escenario nuevo, Francia en los tiempos de las grandes haciendas, amor pasión, miedos humanos y escenas sólo para adultos
1. Introducción

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demàs es producto de mi imaginaciòn.**

**Espero lo disfruten y no teman en comentar lo que sea.**

**Amor tinto**

**Capítulo I: INTRO**

Era una noche de verano Edward sudaba y añoraba salir de su pequeña habitación en aquel edificio derruido.

Deseaba como pocas cosas beber una cerveza en la plaza junto a ella, pero las circunstancias eran las que lo prohibían sobre todas las cosas.

Edward era un noble adinerado que hoy tenía agujeros hasta en la ropa interior; mientras soportaba y pensaba también recordaba los buenos tiempos en que su padre lo consentía por ser el primogénito y de esa sonrisa que florecía en su rostro saltaba bruscamente al llanto al recordar como perdió todo eso.

Hace cinco años cuando Edward tenía veinte años fue cuando comenzó la racha de desgracias que lo tenían hoy encerrado en esa pocilga aguantando la soledad y el calor como si fuera un bicho veraniego; pero ahora que lo reconsideraba todo comenzó mucho antes.

Cuando nuestro sujeto contaba con cinco breves años su familia, la más acaudalada de la región pensó que sería bueno hacerse cargo de una niña huérfana, la cual estaba completamente desamparada y desesperada; además su familia estaba en deuda con la extinta madre pues murió salvando los viñedos que estaban a punto de ser consumidos por las abrasadoras llamas provocadas por una razón hasta ese momento desconocidas.

La huérfana tenía sólo unos meses de nacida, estaba completamente desvalida y dependiente de lo que la naturaleza y el destino le depararan.

La tomaron bajo su brazo y la educaron como a una hija, pero Edward siempre la amó en secreto y ella lo sabía aunque trató de negarlo mientras fue posible; pero cuando la sangre de Edward comenzó a bullir en el doloroso proceso de la adolescencia ella tampoco pudo contener el hervidero de las pulsiones.

Edward comenzó con abrazos de hermanos, pero poco a poco las caricias subieron de tono hasta que una tarde igual a la que hoy desperdiciaba la tomó entre sus brazos mientras ella trataba de resistirse y le decía bajito en el oído:

**Si ahì viene lo bueno, no desesperen prometo subir un capìtulo diario.**

**Saludos y por favor comenten...**


	2. Mucho más que hermanos

**Aclaro que los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás producto de mi cabecita algo enferma.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews y por la gente que agregó mi historia a sus favoritos, mientras más comentarios hagan prometo esforzarme más y subir más cosas.**

**Capítulo II: MÁS QUE HERMANOS**

-Edward…somos hermanos, no puedes tocarme de esa manera…- aunque a pesar de la resistencia gemía ante esos fuertes brazos.

-Bella- decía Edward- tú sabes que nunca nos hemos visto como tales y llevo muchos años conteniendo la flama que me inunda las entrañas.-

- Edward…claro que yo también siento algo más por ti, pero si me dejo llevar por el calor indescriptible que justo ahora me arrebata defraudaré la confianza que Esme y Carlisle han depositado en mí.-

- Bella, Bella, yo…te amo… más que a la vida misma.- Ella pareció ceder un poco ante este argumento, además de las caricias que dejaba que se deslizaran por su espalda erizándole cada vello del cuerpo; Edward decidió aprovechar la breve baja de defensa para continuar con su argumento.

-Además no tienen por qué enterarse, esto puede quedar solamente entre los dos y de cualquier manera puede que hasta aprendas alguna cosa…- Decía Edward con el tono más sensual con el que contaba, aquel tono que a Bella le hacía añorar con todas sus fuerzas que no se les considerara hermanos.

Bella por su parte llevaba meses soñando con volverse mujer en los brazos fuertes y levemente bronceados de Edward, perderse en la mirada que éste debía tener en aquellos esmeraldinos ojos al estar cerca del éxtasis, el ansia de escuchar sus gemidos sobre su oreja y finalmente la sedosidad de aquel líquido que depositaría en sus entrañas.

Sin decir nada más Bella tomó a Edward por la nuca y le propinó el beso más apasionado e intenso que pudo.

Edward se sorprendió, pero se alegró porque al fin la podría hacer suya, sólo suya, él sería quien estrenara ese increíble cuerpo que tenía en frente.

La arrastró a una habitación de huéspedes donde nunca los buscarían y comenzó con un beso profundo mientras recorría con las yemas de sus dedos su oreja descendiendo lentamente por su cuello lugar al que comenzó a rozar con su lengua lentamente, mientras las yemas descendían más poco a poco hasta los pezones evidentemente excitados de Bella, de la misma manera comenzó a bajar la punta de su lengua hacia ellos, primero lamió suavemente el exuberante seno entero para acercarse poco a poco al pezón, Bella dejó escapar un gemido de placer que indicaba que Edward estaba en el camino correcto; con una de sus manos Edward acariciaba el pezón que se encontraba desatendido hasta entonces y con la mano libre Edward comenzó a subir por el muslo de Bella, ella sólo respondía con gemidos animales y primitivos ante las sensaciones nuevas que recibía su cuerpo, entonces Edward succionó levemente el pezón que hasta entonces lamía y le dio un pequeño mordisco, los pezones de Bella estaban tan erectos que parecía señalar desesperadamente hacia el cielo.

Edward repitió la operación con el otro pezón lentamente hasta llegar a los mordiscos, mientras la mano en el muslo de Bella ascendía hasta encontrarse en su entrepierna, primero acarició sobre sus bragas tanto sus labios como su clítoris que encontró duro como una pequeña piedra, Edward se encontraba tan excitado que a pesar de haber querido prolongar esas caricias eternamente comenzó a bajar su lengua por el vientre de Bella hasta las bragas de ésta, sopló con el aire caliente de su boca sobre el clítoris de Bella rozándolo suavemente con la lengua sobre las bragas, la sintió tan humedecida que le arrancó las bragas y siguió lamiendo la zona suavemente mientras con uno de sus dedos lo rodaba lentamente de la entrada de su vagina a su clítoris, Bella gemía con el placer de una virgen que ruega por ser desflorada.

-Edward…-gimió Bella- por favor…-su voz temblaba hasta el nivel de ser a penas audible- tómame…tómame ya…-

Edward retiró su lengua del clítoris de Bella –No mi amor, aún no, estoy tratando de que te resulte lo menos doloroso posible.- Edward gemía también por la excitación que le causaba el placer reflejado en el rostro de Bella.

Entonces Edward continuó succionando levemente el clítoris de Bella e introdujo lentamente un dedo en la vagina de ella, mientras lamía con pequeños círculos su clítoris, ante la facilidad de la entrada le añadió un dedo más mientras con los otros acariciaba la entrada de la vagina de Bella para luego llevarlos lentamente al clítoris donde se encontraban con su lengua; entonces Edward sintió las paredes de Bella estrecharse indicando la proximidad de un orgasmo, decidió dejarla justo ahí y se arrancó los pantalones para penetrarla lentamente.

-Edward…ahhh….Dios….-Bella no lograba estructurar ni una oración coherente debido al placer que la arrancaba de la realidad en ese instante, una vez dentro de Bella Edward se movió despacio dentro y fuera de nuevo, mientras con su pelvis rozaba el clítoris de Bella.

Lentamente una y otra vez Edward embistió a Bella hasta sentir la contracción de sus paredes contra su rígido pene desatando el orgasmo en él también.

Ambos gritaron al unísono al sentir la liberación que sólo un bien logrado orgasmo puede brindar.

**Este estuvo algo larguito y espero les haya gustado porque la verdad no me hubiera gustado cortar la "pasión" espero sus reviews y una vez más gracias por seguir mi historia.**


	3. Afloran sentimientos profundos

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer sus interacciones y la historia son invento mío y de mi enferma cabecita, pongo otro para compensar que el intro fue breve y porque lo han pedido.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!!**

**Capítulo III: AFLORANDO SENTIMIENTOS PROFUNDOS**

-Edward…te amo…-dijo Bella cuando al fin recuperó un poco la respiración.

-Bella, yo te amo también con la intensidad de un millón de soles.- Dijo Edward mientras la sonrisa de la satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Pero ahora qué haremos, como… lo ocultamos?- Dijo Bella al volver a la realidad en la que se encontraban, donde era prohibido que se amaran de la manera que se amaban, como una mujer ama a su hombre y como un hombre ama a una mujer de la que pretende descendencia.

-Bella, te juro por todo lo sagrado que una vez que haya ganado el respeto de mis padres podremos decirles y te casarás conmigo para ser mi mujer frente a cualquier ley, por hoy sólo nos une la ley del amor.-

Besó el revés de su mano y Bella sonrió ante la ternura que impregnaba esas palabras.

-Yo juro amarte hasta el último de mis días Edward, hoy me has hecho tan feliz con estas nuevas sensaciones en mi cuerpo… oh Dios…-suspiró Bella al recordar el placer que recién había obtenido en los brazos de Edward.- Me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo ahora mismo.- añadió con la voz sensual que ella misma desconocía.

Pero tanto placer la cansó por completo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

Por suerte Esme y Carlisle tuvieron que ir a un poblado lejano en busca de las mejores semillas para su viñedo y no volvieron hasta el día siguiente, sino se hubieran encontrado con una sorpresa que quizá los hubiera tumbado inmediatamente.

**Este también estuvo breve, pero sigan mandando reviews y yo continúo, jajaja…**


	4. Disfrutando la victoria

**Chicos una vez más les recuerdo que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, sus interacciones, reacciones y la historia es producto de mi enferma mente.**

**Sigan leyendo, comentando y por lo que más quieran cuídense de la influenza si no es necesario ¡¡¡no salgan!!!**

**Capítulo IV: EL SABOR DE LA VICTORIA**

-Buenos días hermosísima mujer.- Saludó Edward a Bella al ver que comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-Demonios, debí quedarme muy dormida, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde están Esme y Carlisle?, ¡Nos van a descubrir!- Bella entró en un estado de histeria, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse a una velocidad asombrosa.

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada y Bella lo miró con hostilidad ante su burla.

-Calma vida mía, todo este tiempo estuve cuidando tu sueño, deben de haberse quedado en la villa, donde desayunarán y estarán aquí alrededor de medio día, no te asustes aún tenemos unas horas para los dos.-

-¡Ja! Qué simpático, yo muriendo de pánico y tú te burlas.- Bella le mostró lo lengua a Edward de modo juguetón.- Entonces vamos a la cocina porque muero de hambre.- Dijo Bella en tono suplicante a Edward y le mostró su mirada de ternura.

-Aséate entonces mientras yo le preparo a mi **mujer** el desayuno.- le dio un beso en los ojos cerrados y bajó pidiéndoles a las esclavas que le preparasen un baño a Bella camino a la cocina.

-Bien Jasper, hoy es un día especial y quiero un desayuno especial.- le dijo Edward de muy buen humor a su cocinero Jasper quién había sido prácticamente adoptado por la familia cuando sus padres murieron defendiendo la hacienda de unos irlandeses que pretendían aslatarla.

-Amo Edward sus deseos son órdenes.- Jasper le dirigió una mirada pícara antes de preguntar -¿A qué debemos el particular buen humor del amo el día de hoy?-

-Ahhh Jasper.- Edward dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción.- ¡Qué puedo decirte yo! El día es hermoso, hace un clima agradable, los viñedos comienzan a producir, mis padres no tardan en volver…- Miró de reojo a Jasper sabiendo que podía confiar en él cualquier cosa de su vida.- Y… además estoy enamorado.-

-Jajaja eso no es novedad Edward.- Interrumpió Jasper con una risa franca, Edward llevaba demasiado tiempo hablándole sobre lo hermosa que era Bella y lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba en secreto.

-Y… correspondido.- Retomó la palabra Edward mientras sonreía satisfecho a Jasper ante los ojos desorbitados de éste.

- ¡Oh mi Dios! Esto es grande…- casi gritó Jasper mientras Edward le hacía señas de moderar su tono de voz.- Lo siento.- dijo Jasper en un susurro.- ¿Entonces Bella y usted…? ¡Oh por Dios!... que tonto soy, por eso le prepararon el baño tan temprano.- Jasper no podía contener la sorpresa. –Es usted un pícaro señor Edward.- Le dijo en broma.

-Obviamente mis padres no pueden saber nada Jasper, no hasta que no pruebe que soy todo un hombre y puede hacer claras mis intenciones de casarme con Bella.-

-Pero… ¿Por qué no mejor esperaron? Como lo hace todo el mundo, amo Edward el amor con esas… libertades no lleva más que a tragedias.- Le dijo Jasper en tono serio ahora que había considerado la magnitud de los acontecimientos.

-Venga Jas, no me vengas con esas cosas, sabes que las esclavas saben preparar baños "especiales" para esos casos y es justo lo que les pedí sin preguntas de su parte.- Edward no sopesaba la magnitud de sus actos, se encontraba volando muy lejos de cualquier realidad tangible, él amaba a Bella y ella lo amaba también, nada podía importar más que eso.

Pero sin saberlo ese día rompieron el fino balance que existía en la familia.

Bella se convirtió en la amante de Edward, la eterna amante.

**Mañana subiré otro capítulo desafiando las leyes naturales de que es sábado jajaja, pero creo que lo han disfrutado y por ello vale la pena esforzarme un poco, saludos y dejen reviews.**

**Y por sus vidas no salgan si no tienen que hacerlo, recuerden la máxima del terror: ¡¡¡ASÍ EMPIEZAN TODAS LAS PELÍCULAS DE ZOMBIES!!!**


	5. Sospechas

**Les recuerdo que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es producto de mi imaginación. **

**Gente de veras si no es necesario no salgan de sus casas.**

**Capítulo V: SOSPECHAS**

Esme y Carlisle comenzaron a sospechar que algo sucedía con Bella, algo raro, algo que sólo Edward y ella sabían.

-Cielo… ¿no te parece extraño que Bella quiera siempre dormir temprano?- Preguntó Esme a Carlisle con dobles intenciones, pero sin dejar ir toda la información pues nunca se sabía si Carlisle lo vería como chisme, como rumor infundado o como una realidad visible tal y como ella lo veía.

-¡Oh mi hermosa esposa, siempre tan preocupada por los muchachos! Claro que tiene muchísimo más sueño que años atrás, se está convirtiendo en una señorita en toda la extensión de la palabra y el cuerpo gasta muchas energías en eso, no debes preocuparte te lo prometo que no debe ser nada.- Contestó ingenuamente Carlisle a quién le faltaba la perspicacia propia de la mujer para develar lo que en realidad sucedía.

Por las noches Bella se escabullía al cuarto de Edward para ensortijarse en un anillo eterno donde no se sabía dónde terminaba uno y dónde comenzaba el otro, se amaban como sólo el primer amor puede definir, un amor infinito y sólo por las noches se sentían plenos uno al lado del otro abrazados, hablando, riendo o simplemente uniéndose como sólo el amor puede volver dos cuerpos en uno.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Esme comenzó a sospechar lo que sucedía y una noche cerró con llave el cuarto de Bella, mientras ella esperaba que Esme se fuera para buscar a Edward como acostumbraba todas las noches desde el día que probaron el sabor de la piel ajena.

Al fin Esme se retiró a sus habitaciones Bella intentó escapar encontrándose encarcelada. lloró, farfulló, pensó, intentó abrir la chapa, mas todo fue en vano y se durmió entre las lágrimas y la desesperanza.

**Y como no tengo mucho que hacer durante mí encierro subiré los capítulos que pueda, gracias por sus reviews y espero muchos más. **


	6. Atrapados

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia producto de mi encierro. Espero sus reviews y se los agradezco infinitamente.**

**Capítulo VI: ATRAPADOS**

**Bella POV**

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me han encerrado? Supongo que algo sospecha Esme… la verdad es que últimamente sí hemos sido muy descarados… mira que tener sueño a las 4:30 de la tarde sí es algo exagerado… Edward seguro va a molestarse… ¡va a pensar que hoy no quise hacer el amor con él! ¡Si ni en mi periodo disminuyen mis deseos de ser suya! ¿Cómo diantre le daré a entender con simples miradas que no pude escapar? Todo el desayuno me mirará con odio o peor aún ¡Ni siquiera sostendrá mi mirada! Y sí que es una condena que esos ojos hermosos te ignoren o te lancen miradas heladas.

¡Es tan guapo! Y su cuerpo es tan sensual, tan firme y al mismo tiempo su piel es como la seda… ¡Dios tengo tantas ganas de tocarlo justo ahora y que me haga suya!

Bella lloró, farfulló, pensó, intentó abrir la chapa, mas todo fue en vano y se durmió entre las lágrimas y la desesperanza.

Mientras Bella sufría en su encierro Edward se torturaba con millones de ideas de por qué su amante no había ido a buscarla esa noche.

**Edward POV**

¿Por qué Bella no aparece? ¿Acaso ya no le gustan mis caricias? ¿Ya no me desea?

Pero…su cuerpo reacciona de una manera tan deliciosa a mis caricias, no entiendo…

¿Estará molesta por algo que no entendí que fuera un insulto?

¡Malditas mujeres volubles! A penas ayer respiraba pesadamente en mi oído rogándome que la penetrara con la pasión de la primera vez… ¡mujer tonta! Si supiera que cada vez me parece más ardiente su contacto quizá se daría más importancia…

¡Si hoy, sin decirle nada simplemente no apareció!

¡Pues al infierno entonces, pero que mañana no venga a pedirme que la toque! ¿Tiene dos manos, no? ¡Que se sirva ella sola!

Edward sufrió también ante la idea de que ese gran amor se enterrara en el árido panteón de las desilusiones, lloró de coraje hasta caer rendido por el cansancio y finalmente alcanzado por el sueño.

**No se me aburran porque ya vienen más lemmons para los fans de aquello. Sigan dando reviews me ayudan mucho con la historia.**


	7. Indiferencia

**Bueno chicos como les prometí lemmon…**

**Les recuerdo que los personajes son de Stepehnie Meyer, lo demás es cosa mía. Saludos y los que se encuentren en ciudades con alerta sanitaria procuren no salir a menos que sea de vida o muerte.**

**Capítulo VII: INDIFERENCIA**

Al la mañana siguiente Edward estaba herido y no podía mantenerle la mirada a Bella, mientras ésta hervía por decirle lo que había sucedido; Esme y Carlisle estaba ahí y no había forma alguna de hacer siquiera una insinuación de lo que sucedía.

Edward sólo lanzaba miradas heridas y heladas, pero en el fondo estaba más herido que otra cosa ante la idea de que Bella ya no sintiera ningún tipo de pasión por él, trató de contener unas lágrimas de coraje y supo en ese instante que si no se marchaba todo sería aún más incómodo y sospechoso, entonces pidió permiso para levantarse argumentando que hacía un particularmente soleado y hermosos día como para supervisar a los esclavos en los viñedos, que irónicamente eran culpables de su actual predicamento, su padre no encontró nada de extraño en ese comportamiento y lo alentó:

-Por favor revisa que no estén jugando los esclavos, porque en días así les entra el ansia por corretear y holgazanear.- le dijo Carlisle como señal de que le estaba permitido abandonar la mesa.

Bella por su parte se sintió terriblemente culpable de ver tal dolor reflejado en el rostro de Edward, pero no podía decirle lo que en realidad había sucedido y finalmente se preguntaba ¿Por qué no fue él a buscarla?

Quizá no tuviera tantas ganas de estar con ella como decía.

¿Por qué siempre era ella la que lo buscaba?

Y así comenzó a hundirse en terribles inseguridades y pensamientos sombríos hasta que sintió que podría comenzar a llorar y pidió permiso también para abandonar la mesa con el pretexto de supervisar a los cocineros, no había nada de extraño en ello y le fue concedido, lo bueno de ir a la cocina es que tenía una entrada que daba precisamente a los viñedos.

Bella pensó que era hora de buscar a Edward y aclarar las cosas sucedidas anoche.

Después de media hora de vagabundear por los viñedos Bella lo encontró llorando como un niño hecho un ovillo maldiciendo entre dientes.

-Edward…sé que estás molesto porque ayer no fui a tu habitación…pero no fue culpa mía…-

-Me interesa un diantre lo que tengas que decir Bella.- dijo Edward con la voz aún llorosa.- el punto es que no fuiste y ya…-

Bella se sintió como atravesada por un puñal justo en el corazón, trató de contener el llanto pero no pudo.

-Edward…Esme cerró mi habitación con llave anoche, algo sospecha y yo…me siento muy mal…te extrañé y no tenía forma de decirte nada.- comenzó a sacudirla el llanto y Edward se sintió culpable y sólo la consoló hasta que parecía recuperarse.

-Entonces ¿en realidad tenías ganas de hacer el amor conmigo como cada noche?- preguntó Edward dando pie a coqueteos bastante directos con Bella.

-¡Dios, por supuesto que sí! Si es lo que deseo desde que despierto hasta que es hora de "dormir".-

Una mirada pícara y ardiente se dibujó en los ojos de Edward mientras lanzaba esa sonrisa de lado que a Bella hacía mojarse.

-Demuéstramelo con un beso…- Pidió Edward aproximándose levemente a Bella.

Evidentemente sabía que Bella no podía resistirse a esa petición y lo tomó de la nuca para pasar su lengua sobre los labios de Edward, cuando sintió que él buscaba desesperado su lengua succionó su labio inferior sintiendo cómo Edward se encendía casi inmediatamente.

De sus labios lentamente corrió hasta su lóbulo que mordisqueó suavemente mientras soplaba dentro de su oído mientras sus traviesos dedos corrían por su espalda hasta alcanzar el nivel de su cinturón, ante tal contacto Edward se estremeció.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre qué tanto me gusta?- preguntó Bella en su tono más sensual mientras dejaba su cabello escapar de la coleta que lo contenía y sin importarle estar al aire libre tumbó a Edward entre las uvas florecientes.

Edward sólo dejó escapar un gruñido suave ante la sorpresa de lo que se proponía Bella.

Bajó sólo un poco sus pantalones y su ropa interior para dejar el miembro de Edward completamente expuesto y comenzó a soplar el caliente aliento que contenía en su pecho sobre el miembro ya preparado para la penetración, lo acarició suavemente frotando con su pulgar la cabeza del pene de Edward del cual salía sin esfuerzo alguno una especie de líquido dulce.

Bella colocó sus labios para rozarlo en toda su extensión, Edward era un compendio de gruñidos y suspiros, cuando presintió que era coherente pasó su lengua lentamente desde sus testículos hasta la cabeza de su erecto pene, sólo lo suficiente para lubricarlo y entonces lo introdujo en su boca lentamente adentro y afuera mientras masajeaba sus testículos.

¡Dios, jamás había sentido tanta tensión en esa zona! Entonces consideró darle unos cuantos mordiscos en la cabeza y lamer el conducto del cuál salían las semillas de Edward.

Edward jamás había estado tan excitado, así que como pudo su mano alcanzar dejó al descubierto los senos de Bella que acarició con más fuerza de la acostumbrada, pellizcándolos un poco.

Ante esa respuesta Bella supo que era el momento de montarlo, se despojó de sus bragas y así como lo tenía tendido en el suelo lo montó. Despacio para que la penetración fuera aún más excitante. Edward se doblaba para besar los pezones de Bella mientras ella subía y bajaba lentamente, sintiendo punzadas en su clítoris producidas por el contacto del mismo con la pelvis de Edward.

Después Bella tuvo la ocurrencia de moverse de adelante hacia atrás, como el natural movimiento al cabalgar, más rápido, más rápido, más rápido….

Hasta que los dos lanzaron un grito bastante alto al llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo, en parte también había sido sumamente placentero hacerlo en un lugar donde sabía que podrían haber sido descubiertos.

Como pudieron se incorporaron, se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron y reingresaron a la casa como si nada hubiera sucedido jamás.

**Ahora sí estamos llegando a la parte más buena de la historia, aunque en mi opinión casi toda es buena ja, ja, ja. Sigan leyendo y enviando sus reviews. Saludos.**


	8. ¡Ups!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación y el daño irreparable de mi mente.**

**Capítulo VIII: ¡UPS!**

En el camino a casa acordaron que Bella distraería a Esme el tiempo suficiente para que Edward robara las llaves e hiciera un duplicado en una pasta de jabón y así el cerrajero hiciera una copia exacta. El plan fue exitoso y continuaron con sus cálidas noches de pasión.

Esme cerraba el cuarto de Bella, Edward esperaba un rato en su habitación y luego abría la habitación de Bella donde ahora eran los encuentros y antes del alba regresaba a su habitación encerrando de nuevo a Bella.

Cuando Bella estaba por cumplir los 17 años una gran preocupación se apoderó de ella, pues pasaban los días y su regla no se hacía presente, de la última habían pasado ya dos meses.

Le dio mil vueltas al asunto antes de comentarle a Edward, hasta que se convenció que a él seguramente le gustaría saber si se convertiría en padre, aunque era una idea tonta que al romperse como burbuja de jabón en su cara la hacía llorar, pues aunque deseaba con todas sus ganas ser madre de la descendencia de los Cullen simplemente todo era un secreto muy grande como para descubrirlo de esa manera.

Edward acababa de entrar a la habitación cuando Bella se decidió a confesar.

-Mi amor…mmm…¡¡¡Dios no sé cómo decir esto!!!.- Tomó aire ante la mirada angustiada de Edward que al darse cuenta de la dificultad de Bella prefirió guardar silencio para lo que parecía un gran golpe.

-Creo…que….- Bella respiró profundamente ante lo que tenía que confesar.- Estoy embarazada.-

-¡Dios mío Santo!- Dijo Edward con toda la cobardía de la que era capaz. Bella se sentía terriblemente desilusionada, ¿por qué no estaba él feliz como ella lo estaba? Fácil respuesta, él era un maldito cobarde que quizá no la amaba lo suficiente como para enfrentar lo que ella si estaba dispuesta por tener a un hijo suyo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Edward hiperventilaba mientras el alma de Bella se encogía cada vez un poco más ante la tremenda tristeza que la embargaba.

-Parece que tú nada…pero yo puedo irme si gustas y tener a nuestro hijo como pueda.- Dijo Bella en un tomo gélido e indiferente.

-No, mi amor, es que no entiendes, claro que estoy feliz y me encantaría tener millones de hijos contigo, pero no es el momento, debo ganarme el respeto de mis padres para tener su bendición y así casarme contigo y tener hijos legítimos, por favor compréndeme.- Edward comenzó a llorar, pero Bella pensaba que era más de miedo que de cualquier otra emoción.

-Bien entonces… ¿Qué sugieres?- Dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues… quizá las esclavas puedan ayudarnos con esto, ellas suelen hacerlo todo el tiempo sin consecuencia alguna.- Bella se encontraba tan desilusionada que todas sus fuerzas y la valentía que había demostrado antes se desboronó como si de astillas se tratara.

-Está bien, pero no volverás a tocarme jamás en tu vida.-

Edward claro que estaba asustado como nunca lo había estado en su vida, todo lo demás eran simples idioteces inventadas justo para que Bella no dejara de encamase con él, la amaba, claro, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerse responsable de algo tan grande como una vida humana y más aún del enfrentamiento familiar que tendría lugar si sus padres se enteraban.

-Mi cielo, pero si yo te adoro con la intensidad de un millón de soles, es sólo que ninguno de los dos estamos listos para esto, imagínate lo que pasaría si nuestros padres se enteran, a ti te enviarían a un convento y a mí me desterrarían, jamás dejarían que nos casáramos, no por ahora, no por ese niño, mírame por favor y dime que lo entiendes.- Edward lloraba y se hincaba para que su actuación fuera más creíble, pero la realidad era que estaba aterrado.

-Edward…- Bella estalló en llanto con la sensación de una cubetada fría sobre la ilusión de la maternidad y finalmente pensó que Edward tenía razón después de todo, no los dejarían estar juntos no en ese momento y ella tendría un hijo bastardo criado en un convento con una madre sin honor, sin padre, sin fortuna y por tanto con un destino bastante sombrío. –Tienes razón… tienes razón… perdóname por ser tan estúpida, sé que eso es en lo que terminaríamos.-

El llanto de Bella parecía no contenerse, Edward la abrazaba y frotaba su mano en la espalda de Bella para consolarla, pero repentinamente el olor a fresas de su cabello despertó un instinto que en ese momento era completamente inadecuado, sin embargo no pudo contener la reacción física que ello le ocasionaba.

Le había costado bastante trabajo la actuación que acababa de dar y más aún que Bella la creyera, entonces decidió aguantarse las ganas que tenía de tomarla y hacerla su mujer una vez más, pensó que si en ese momento le insinuaba cualquier cosa a Bella probablemente lo golpearía y jamás la volvería a tocar.

Bella poco a poco fue disminuyendo la furia de su llanto, hasta adormecerse en los brazos fuertes, seguros, tiernos y sinceros de Edward, o eso pensaba ella, se dejó vencer por ese cansancio que sólo producen las lágrimas agrias y en el fondo sabía que Edward tenía razón en muchos puntos, aunque seguía pensando que si Edward fuera más fuerte y valiente protegería el fruto de su vientre con uñas y dientes como ella hasta hacía poco estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Bella al fin cayó rendida en brazos de Edward, quien la depositó en su cama tiernamente y se retiró a su cuarto pensando ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿A quién le pediría ayuda?

Después de dar mil vueltas en su cama consideró que la única persona de su entera confianza era Jasper, sí, definitivamente lo reprendería, pero era la única solución que veía viable, ya vería mañana cómo plantearle la cuestión a Jasper y pedir su ayuda como tantas otras veces lo había ayudado.

**Espero les haya gustado y que comenten, la cosa se va poniendo más interesante…**


	9. ¡Auxilio!

**Les recuerdo una vez más que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es invención mía.**

**Ahora que la historia se pone "compleja" espero les guste, agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y los espero con ansia, procuro responderlos, pero hay personas de las que no puedo responder.**

**Capítulo IX: ¡AUXILIO!**

Edward despertó con la urgencia de hablar con Jasper y solicitarle su ayuda como había considerado toda la noche ante el terror de la situación; bajó a la cocina antes de que Esme y Carlisle lo hicieran y se plantó frente a Jasper.

**Edward POV**

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo le pido eso? Está bien, está bien, no puede pasar nada peor de lo que ya ha sucedido.

-Jas, ¡Buenos días!- dije con la mayor despreocupación de la que era capaz.

-Buenos días, Edward, ¿Cómo amaneciste? Parece que tuviste una noche "difícil".- me dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-Mmm… - aclaré mi garganta.- Si, en realidad tuve una noche "difícil", pero no de la manera que tú piensas.- se lo dije en tono grave, inmediatamente noté el efecto de mi voz en su rostro.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo mirándome angustiado como nunca lo había visto.

-Bueno pues… -pensé cómo decirlo, pero no había otra forma más que la directa.- ¿Recuerdas la primera noche que pasé con Bella y lo que tú me dijiste entonces?- Su mirada era un pasaje de la preocupación a el terror total.

-¡Mon Dieu!- su mirada lo dijo todo, ni siquiera pudo formular la pregunta, pero yo sabía lo que quería saber, así que sólo le contesté con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo involuntariamente de mis ojos.

-¿Qué piensa hacer amo Edward?- odio cuando me llama así sin usar su tono de broma porque denota una perturbación total en sus emociones y su reacción es ceremoniosa.

-La verdad no sé.- dije con sinceridad después de pensar unos segundos, sabía que era el momento de pedir su ayuda, entonces esbocé mi mirada más desvalida para rematar con un toque de lástima. –Pensaba que quizá tú conoces a "alguien" que pueda ayudarnos.-

Continué mirándolo mientras pensaba recordar algo molesto o sumamente doloroso y después de quizá dos minutos que parecieron eternos me contestó.

-No prometo nada.- no dejé que terminara su frase, lo abracé y di un par de vueltas con él ceñido a mi cuerpo, al darme cuenta de mi "amanerada" reacción lo coloqué en el suelo y me alejé un par de pasos.

Jasper rió con ganas ante mi reacción y continuó. –Mira, no será fácil, es algo que no me gustará ni un poco, tendré que ponerme en ridículo y será atroz, pero lo haré porque si tus padres se enteran probablemente te castrarán, a ella la encerrarán y la pobre criatura no tendrá oportunidad alguna de una vida "normal" y lo hago sólo porque eres mi amigo.- Está bien, Jasper me había advertido todo lo que iba a costarle, entonces era el momento de hacer juramentos y quizá un poco de teatro, pero pensé ¿Qué demonios? Él es hombre como yo y sabe de las urgencias físicas y del amor, entonces no necesitamos más palabras para decir que esa amistad tan profunda era mutua.

-Jas, sólo espero que esto no te cause problemas.- La verdad es que tenía curiosidad de qué tendría que hacer por ayudarme.

-Edward, no te preocupes.- lo dijo tratando de calmarme, pero no saciaba mi curiosidad.

-Venga Jas, dime ¿Qué tendrás que hacer?- finalmente lo solté somos hombres y las sutilezas no se nos dan.

-Bueno…- dijo dudoso.- ¿Recuerdas de la única vez que me enamoré y todo terminó de forma bizarra?- dijo como si aún le doliera.

¡Oh por Dios! Esa ocasión. Recuerdo que tuve que alegrar a Jasper por semanas, sin realmente conseguirlo, estuvo como un fantasma meses enteros, nunca supe el nombre de la dama ni nada más allá de que él la había amado y ella lo había dejado alegando cosas sin mucha coherencia para él.

Sólo lo miré con culpa, porque por mi culpa parecía haberse abierto aquella vieja herida y al parecer nunca cerró del todo, ¿Podría ser que todos estos años hubiera fingido alegría y después de todo aún le doliera? Parecía que sí.

-Con ella es con la única persona que podría obtener ayuda útil.- Ni hablar tendría que verla de nuevo y los culpables éramos mi lujuria y yo.

-Jas…no es necesario, buscaré en otro lugar, debe haber otras opciones.- En realidad no quería hacerle ese daño a mi amigo.

-¡No! Estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes, lo conseguiré.- Y sin decir más les indicó a las mucamas que el desayuno estaba listo y se marchó sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada.

¡Bien Edward! Ahora sí que la has armado.

**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews comentarios, dudas, lo que sea, venga no muerdo. Saludos y esperen más lemmons en el transcurso de la historia.**


	10. La bruja

**Les recuerdo una vez más que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás producto de mis daños mentales. Comenten sin miedo, trato de responderles a todos y les agradezco muchísimo.**

**Capítulo X: LA BRUJA**

**JASPER POV**

Juré que no la vería de nuevo, demonios, si fuera más sencillo, tan sólo un poquito más sencillo, un poquito menos doloroso. No sé si soportaré ver su rostro de nuevo, su cuerpo, su cabello, esa maravillosa fragancia que brota de su cabello, de su aliento… no, definitivamente no será fácil.

Ni siquiera sé por qué me dejó, sólo dijo algo acerca de no poder ser parte de su mundo, sin más no me dejó acercarme de nuevo, diablos quizá tenga que enfrentarme a su hermano y es enorme… ¡Diantre! Ahora tengo miedo, claro no es que sea un cobarde, pero de veras su hermano es enorme y podría hacerme mucho daño si no digo las palabras correctas.

Venga Jasper, respira, respira, tranquilo las cosas serán como tengan que ser.

Jasper caminó lentamente hacia las afueras de la hacienda, en medio del bosque, hacia una cabaña que pocas personas conocían y mientras más se aproximaba a su destino recordó el día que conoció a la mujer que vería en breve así como la última vez que estuvo con ella. Él estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, habían hablado de casarse y tener hijos y es ahí donde ella comenzó a estar extraña, Jasper tenía la sensación de que el compromiso le había tensado y claro, ¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa como ella iba a querer compromiso con un simple esclavo? Porque a pesar de sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio y su tez clara Jasper no era más que un esclavo, quizá de confianza, pero nunca sería más que eso, por eso no quiso insistir cuando ella le dijo que había un "impedimento" para que estuvieran juntos, supuso Jasper se trataría de dinero, de comodidades, de la ambición de ella por ser una gran señora de hacendado.

Pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que se equivocara, porque en la hacienda corrían rumores de que tenía costumbres "extrañas" para ser más específicos que frecuentaba "adoradores del Diablo" Jasper no sabía qué tan cierto fuera el rumor, pero si ese era el "inconveniente" vaya que para él era grande, porque además de las cosas terribles que dichos sujetos podían ocasionar según la vox populi eran "libres amantes" unos de otros y eso sí que no podría soportarlo porque en sus planes y su concepción del mundo misma ella sería sólo para él no para compartirla con nadie más.

Y helo ahí finalmente llegó a su destino y se encontró de frente con a quien menos quería ver.

-Emmet, antes de que me muelas a palos.- Le decía al hermano de ella ante su mirada de odio y confusión.- Vengo no por mi voluntad ni a importunar a Alice.-

-Bien, ¿entonces a qué vienes?- le preguntó Emmet con sarcasmo mientras se aproximaba amenazadoramente a Jasper quien a su lado parecía un enano.

-Mi patrón tiene un problema muy grande y creí que Alice es la única persona que puede brindarme algo de ayuda.- Contestó Jasper con voz algo temblorosa porque la mirada de ese gigante y su manera de aproximarse indicaba que en cualquier momento podría triturar sus huesos.

-¿Oh, sí? Y a nosotros… ¿Por qué tendría que importarnos?- Le dijo Emmet furioso y cada vez más próximo.

- Porque…porque.- a Jasper se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante las lágrimas que venían a sus ojos pero aún así las contuvo y continuó.- Porque sabes que adoro a tu hermana y me causa mucho dolor venir a verla y no lo haría si tuviera otra alternativa, además te daré lo que quieras, pero por favor, déjame hablar con ella, suplicarle, rogarle su ayuda…- Decía Jasper mientras hacía ademán de hincarse.

Antes de que pudiera decir más Alice salía de la cabaña al escuchar voces afuera, en cuanto vio a Jasper su rostro se tornó pálido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí afuera?- Preguntó en el tono más frío que encontró.

-Alice, Alice, necesito tu ayuda, por favor, no vengo a molestarte porque tú me lo pediste hace tiempo, pero en verdad que no tengo a nadie más a quien acudir.- Jasper hizo acopio de todo el valor que pudo, pero con sólo verla sus rodillas temblaban y se tiró frente a ella hincándose, humillándose con tal de conseguir la ayuda que su amigo necesitaba.

Alice miró a Jasper dándole a entender que se retirara y ante su negativa le ordenó.

-¡Emmet, retírate!- parecía que refutaría algo así que aclaró más su orden. -¡Ahora! No va a pasarme nada, vete.-

Emmet le dedicó otra mirada de odio a Jasper antes de irse, al fin los dejaba solos para entrar en materia.

Alice invitó a Jasper a pasar y mientras le servía un té él admiraba la cantidad de frascos que tenía en la pared.

-¿Feliz? Has descubierto el "inconveniente" por el que no podíamos estar juntos.- Dijo Alice con tristeza.

-Tenías razón, yo no podría haberte compartido con nadie…- Dijo Jasper como si hablara consigo mismo.

-¿Compartirme? ¿De qué demonios hablas?- Alice en realidad no sabía a qué se refería Jasper con esa expresión, hacía mucho que Alice no visitaba la hacienda ni sus alrededores porque todo le recordaba a Jasper, la verdad que lo había extrañado demasiado, pero estaba casi segura que no entendería lo que ella hacía y no podría funcionar una "familia" de ese tipo.

-Aaaa…pues…tus compañías…lo que la gente dice…tú sabes…- Cómo podía Jasper decirle lo que en realidad pensaba, pero la mirada de Alice era cada vez más confundida. –Los "adoradores del Diablo" a eso me refiero.- Lo soltó de una vez, sabía que no soportaría mucho tiempo en compañía de Alice así que quiso abreviar tiempos y drama.

Alice rió de buena gana ante la mirada extrañada de Jasper.

-Oh, no me dedico a eso, ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso eres…pero digamos que si algo hay de eso en utilizar plantas para curar a la gente, sí soy algo bruja.- Jasper no cabía en sí de felicidad aunque no era del todo de su agrado no era lo mismo que compartir sus favores con otros.

-¿Eso era todo? ¿Y por eso me dejaste? ¡Qué idiotez!- Fue todo lo que podía articular Jasper, estaba francamente feliz, no era dinero, ni posición, era eso, tan simple.

-Entonces ¿No te molesta?- Le preguntó Alice siendo precavida, no quería sentirse feliz demasiado pronto.

-No es mi ideal, pero no, no me molesta.- Jasper volvía a sonreír genuinamente en mucho tiempo.

Alice le devolvió la sonrisa y se aproximaron distancias igual hasta que los pechos de los dos se rozaban, Jasper la tomó por la cintura y la besó tan apasionadamente como si en ese beso se desbordara la pasión contenida durante todos esos años de distancia.

Se separaron hasta que Alice necesitó aire. Le sonrió a Jasper, la verdad es que se sentía muy feliz, quizá podrían formar una familia y hacer todos sus sueños realidad si a Jasper en verdad no le importaba que ella fuera una bruja. **(NA/ en nuestros tiempos diríamos que sería medicina alternativa u homeópata)**

-¡Oh por Dios! Jasper, te extrañé tanto.- Alice lo abrazó mientras daba vueltas con Jasper prendido a su cintura.

-¡Yo también te extrañe muchísimo!- le decía mientras le daba besos entrecortados a Alice. –Pensé que moriría de la pena.-

**Ahora sí les juro que el próximo capítulo contiene lemmon, lo hago como una preadvertencia a las personas susceptibles a ese tipo de escenas. Espero les haya gustado y comenten por favor, sus comentarios además de serme muy gratos me dan pistas de si voy bien o no. Gracias y saludos.**


	11. Amàndote de nuevo

**Ahora sí sin más interrupción, sólo les recuerdo que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Capítulo XI: AMÁNDOTE DE NUEVO**

Jasper tomó entre sus brazos a Alice y la arrastró hasta la cama de ella, era una habitación pequeña y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Le arrancó el corsé y el vestido que llevaba, mientras levantaba su corpiño en busca de sus voluminosos senos para acariciarlos y besarlos como había deseado todo ese tiempo, la besó, frotó, mordió y besó por todos los lugares a los que tenía acceso, Alice sólo dejaba salir pequeños suspiros ante el contacto de esa piel que tanto había añorado.

Jasper besó sus senos, lamió sus pezones y los mordió con una pasión que hasta entonces desconocía pues todos sus encuentros anteriores habían sido bastante tiernos, le besó el estómago mientras sus manos acariciaban los muslos de Alice, buscando el sitio que tanto placer les había proporcionado, los rozó sobre las bragas y sintió la reacción física de Alice, supo que embestirla sería sencillo, pero quería disfrutar de aquel cuerpo que hasta hace unas horas consideraba perdido para siempre, tocó lentamente el clítoris de Alice sobre sus bragas cada vez más humedecidas, Alice dejó escapar un gemido lleno de excitación que a su vez excitó más a Jasper y decidió que era momento de deshacerse de las bragas.

Le extirpó las bragas de un movimiento rápido, pero delicado y rozó los labios de Alice ante lo cual Alice gimió de nuevo, Jasper pasó su lengua suavemente sobre ellos tocando especialmente con la punta el clítoris de ella mientras ante tal excitación Alice acariciaba el pene de Jasper mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones, lo tomó con una de sus manos y lo frotaba arriba y abajo mientras un líquido conocido para ella brotaba preparándose para tomarla.

Jasper besaba tan bien en esa zona que Alice se sentía morir, entonces haló del pene de Jasper pero antes de penetrarla Jasper formó pequeños círculos con la cabeza de su pene en los labios y clítoris de Alice, ella gemía cada vez más intensamente hasta que Jasper no pudo más con la excitación y la tomó.

La embestía una y otra vez mientras frotaba con su dedo pulgar el clítoris de Alice, cuando sintió las paredes de Alice contraerse decidió retirarse para no terminar dentro de ella, sino probablemente terminarían con el mismo problema que ahora le aquejaba a Edward, Alice apreció el gesto por lo cual se introdujo el miembro de Jasper en la boca succionándolo con fuerza hasta que él terminó, era tanta la pasión contenida en ambos que parecía una explosión de líquidos sedosos.

Se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, Alice recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper, ambos suspiraban ante el cansancio y el placer que acababan de compartir y entonces hablaron sobre el inicial motivo de la visita de Jasper.

Sí su amo Edward ahora sí que se había metido en un lío gordo, Alice se sorprendió de lo sucedido pues Bella era de lo menos "accesible" en el sentido físicamente amoroso. Pero Jasper le explicó que no era que Edward no amara a Bella o que no deseara tener hijos con ella, sino que las circunstancias lo volvían muy complicado y que Edward estaba muerto de miedo de tener que enfrentarse con Esme y Carlisle y que Esme tenía sospechas, le contó de los encierros nocturnos de Bella y sí definitivamente Edward era egoísta y cobarde, pero Jasper como él pensaban que era lo mejor en esta situación.

Alice comprendió que nadie se salva de la pasión, ella misma acababa de ser víctima de ella y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, no hay como hacer el amor con la persona que amas y te ama de vuelta, pero a diferencia de Edward Jasper no era un niño rico consentido y egoísta por eso podía detenerse cuando el momento lo requería y considerar las consecuencias que ambos tendrían de no detenerse, era considerado con Alice, respetaba su cuerpo y con todo la amaba cono ella lo adoraba a él.

Se vistieron y Alice accedió a auxiliar a Edward y por tanto a Jasper indirectamente y vaya que se "normalizaron" las cosas a tiempo pues Emmet volvía con cara de molestia al ver que Jasper seguía ahí.

Entró sin saludar y se fue a su habitación no sin antes notar el desorden en la habitación de Alice, luego arreglaría cuentas con ella.

Alice le entregó un compendio de líquidos, raíces y hojas secas a Jasper indicándole cómo debía ser tomado y advirtiéndole seriamente que sólo podía ser utilizado si Bella tenía entre dos semanas y un mes de embarazo, después de ese plazo era peligroso que lo bebiera.

Jasper estaba infinitamente agradecido, tomó el remedio, se despidió con un beso intenso de Alice y se retiró feliz por haber conseguido lo que quería y como un bono gigantesco había recuperado al amor de su vida.

En cuanto Jasper desapareció de la vista Emmet apareció en la pequeña cocina-sala-comedor.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo fríamente a Alice.

-¿Y bien, qué?- le respondió retadoramente Alice porque al ver la cara de ese gigante claro estaba que buscaba pleito.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a dejar que este tipo desaparezca años, vuelva, te revuelques con él como si nada y desaparezca de nuevo?- La mirada de Alice demostró mucho dolor cuando Emmet terminó de formular su pregunta, sí, esta vez sí que la había herido.

-¿No vas a contestarme? No soy idiota, vi tu cama y sus rostros de idiotas.- Emmet vaya que estaba molesto, hasta podría haber golpeado a Alice de no ser porque ella comenzó a llorar.

- Él no me dejó Emmet, yo lo dejé porque nadie aceptaría amar a una bruja y menos él que es tan bueno y leal, no merecía algo como yo, pero me sigue amando y no le ha importado y para tu información. ¡No nos revolcamos, hicimos el amor!- Alice estaba herida y molesta, sin decir más se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse a donde fuera, pero Emmet la tomó de la muñeca para no dejarla escapar.

-Hermana, perdóname.- Le dijo sinceramente Emmet.- No sabía que lo amabas tanto, ni que tú lo habías dejado, ni que él aún te amara, si te hace feliz por mi está bien.- Y le dio un gran abrazo de oso mientras frotaba su espalda, sabía que la había lastimado y lo sentía mucho. Alice aún lloraba pero poco a poco la intensidad disminuía.

-Es sólo que como no hemos tenido padres, sólo nos tenemos a nosotros y me con la responsabilidad de cuidarte como un padre.- Le explicaba Emmet para que se calmara y cesara su llanto.

-No quiero que te lastime, es todo.- Seguía disculpándose Emmet. –Prometo no ser grosero la próxima vez.- Le dijo sonriendo para mejorar el humor de Alice.

Alice se soltó de su abrazo para abrazarlo ella, le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió.

-Gracias hermano, sé que te preocupas por mí, yo también te quiero.- Ambos se sonrieron y ahí terminó la bronca.

**Espero les haya gustado, se pone intenso, ¿no? Espero sus comentarios, dudas, lo que sea, no muerdo. Gracias por leerme y saludos.**


	12. El remedio

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es producto de mi imaginación creativa, éste capítulo es para todas aquellas que odian a Edward por ahora, relájense, es simplemente humano, un niño mimado que había vivido en una burbuja hasta ahora, así que ténganle un poco de paciencia.**

**Capítulo XII: EL REMEDIO**

Jasper regresó de excelente humor de su búsqueda cosa que extrañó a Edward que lo esperaba ansioso y se preguntó cada minuto ¿Cuánto tardaría? ¿Hasta a dónde había ido? ¿Qué tan difícil le habría resultado a su amigo? ¿Lo habría conseguido?

Aunque lo último lo tenía casi seguro pues no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, su amigo no le fallaría y al verlo llegar con esa inmensa sonrisa le quedaron varias cosas claras, aunque le hubiera sido difícil había conseguido más de lo que había ido a buscar, probablemente había ido no muy lejos, pero se había demorado mucho ahí en cosas que no necesitaba decir, se leían en su sonrisa y vaya que había conseguido varias cosas. Ante ésta idea Edward sonrió, le causaba felicidad la sonrisa sincera de su amigo.

-¿Y bien?- Le preguntó Edward haciendo algo de burla de su buen humor.

-Y bien… aquí está lo prometido…- dijo Jasper remedando la voz de Edward.

-¿Y qué más?- Edward tenía mucha curiosidad de qué había cambiado tanto las cosas en la vida amorosa de Jasper, finalmente eran chicos y terminaría contándole, pero Edward tenía poca paciencia para eso, le gustaba el cotilleo directo, sin rodeos ni misterios. Tal vez por eso adorara a Bella, porque en ella leía todo en sus ojos, era simplemente transparente.

-Y…- Jasper hizo una pausa a propósito de molestar a Edward que lo miraba con la impaciencia de un niño ante un regalo envuelto. –He recuperado al amor de mi vida.- Y Jasper comenzó a dar saltitos por la cocina impulsado por la adrenalina que corría en sus venas a la velocidad de un cohete, Edward hizo esa mueca de sorpresa y comenzó a saltar con él.

Jasper cesó repentinamente de saltar tratando de retener todas las indicaciones que Alice le había dado. –Edward, debo advertirte que esto sólo debe usarse si Bella tiene entre dos semanas a un mes de embarazo, si lo usas después de ese tiempo pueden haber resultados catastróficos.-

Edward sabía que Bella tenía casi dos meses desde su última regla y tenía mucho miedo así que pensó que cualquier cosa era mejor que nada, además ¿Qué tan catastrófico podría ser?

-¡Perfecto! Bella está justo en ese rango.- Dijo con fingida felicidad, aunque la verdad estaba dudoso y rezaba porque así fuera.

Edward salió dando saltitos de la cocina, durante la comida le dijo por medio de la mirada a Bella que ya no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Se vieron en la noche como cada noche desde hacía un tiempo ya en el cuarto de Bella donde le explicó cómo tomar el remedio y le prometió quedarse a su lado toda la noche hasta que pasaron los efectos del remedio.

Bella lo tomó y a las dos horas de que lo tomara le comenzó una hemorragia que les hizo sentir alivio a los dos.

Sin embargo era muy intensa y al pasar otra hora empezaron a angustiarse, Edward sabía un poco de medicina porque en sus ratos libres le gustaba ayudar a su tío Aro que era médico y creyó conveniente seguir el procedimiento que él seguía cuando una mujer tenía un "parto difícil" poco a poco se fue conteniendo la hemorragia y los dos se sintieron aliviados.

Edward seguía preocupado porque Bella había perdido mucha sangre y se sintió infinitamente culpable porque finalmente era su hijo el que Bella acababa de expulsar de su cuerpo y se maldijo por ser tan cobarde, era el camino fácil el que había tomado como casi siempre, en ese mismo instante supo que Bella era lo más importante en su vida y que si la perdía probablemente se convertiría en algo similar a lo que Jasper había sido desde que perdiera a su dama, se juró a sí mismo que si volvía a suceder algo similar, se fajaría los pantalones como todo un hombre y protegería a Bella con uñas y dientes.

Finalmente observó el cuarto lleno de sangre por todos lados y se afanó en limpiarlo, pero no se había dado cuenta de que ya había amanecido y Esme se encontraba con Carlisle en la puerta.

¿Qué explicación podría dar Edward al respecto? Todo era claro, no había siquiera un atisbo de duda, la sangre y la desnudez de Bella no dejaba espacio para excusa alguna.

**Bien los han descubierto ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué dirán Esme y Carlisle? ¿Qué hará Edward? Recuerden finalmente que eran otros tiempos más atroces que ahora y con muchas menos posibilidades de cualquier cosa. Saludos y sigan leyendo…**


	13. ¿Cómo pudiste?

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación. Para aquellos que odian a Edward por ahora, entiendan que el contexto histórico no nos permite muchas cosas, pero no desesperen Edward es bueno en el fondo.**

**Capítulo XIII: ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?**

-¡¡¡Edward!!! ¿¿¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios está sucediendo???- Dijo Esme molesta como jamás la había visto Edward.

-¿Qué parece?- preguntó Edward hinchado por esa nueva valentía que le había infundido darse cuenta de que Bella lo era todo para él.

- ¡Maldición Edward, no le hables así a tu madre!- Le gritaba Carlisle que por un momento se sorprendió ante la respuesta cínica de Edward. –Parece que has pervertido a Bella. ¡En nuestra propia casa!- Le espetó Carlisle a Edward.

-Amo a Bella y pienso casarme con ella ahora mismo si me lo permiten.- Dijo Edward sin reparo alguno porque finalmente era lo que sentía, sus padres estaban en shock por lo que procedió. –Bella también está enamorada de mí y feliz aceptaría mi propuesta de matrimonio, debí haberles dicho hace meses, pero había sido un cobarde hasta ahora, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para defender el amor que le tengo a Bella.-

Esme estaba estupefacta, no es que Bella no le pareciera suficiente para Edward, al contrario pensaba que era maravillosa, pero los había criado como hermanos, ¿En qué momento el amor fraternal se había torcido de esa manera?

Finalmente Bella ya tenía 17 años, era algo mayor para seguir soltera, pero las negociaciones que habían tenido para casarla eran muy provechosas como para dársela a su hijo mimado, que a pesar del amor que le tenía Esme estaba segura que sería incapaz de mantener decorosamente a Bella, además que sus desplantes y berrinches probablemente terminarían por hacerla infeliz.

Pero jamás había visto a Edward defender algo como estaba defendiendo el amor que sentía por Bella, ni siquiera estaba segura si creer en lo que Edward decía, lo había visto muchas veces corretear a alguna mujer y luego la fiebre por ella terminaba cuando ella se rendía completamente a Edward y sus deseos.

Esme no sabía qué pensar y por el semblante de Carlisle estaba seguro que él tampoco sabía qué hacer al respecto, seguramente tomaría una decisión sentimental que a ella definitivamente no le convenía y menos aún a la situación económica de la hacienda, así que antes de que decidiera alguna cosa tonta debía apartarlo de la escena.

-Justo ahora me encuentro muy molesta Edward, creo que tu padre y yo debemos hablar y decidiremos lo que habrá de hacerse.- Acto seguido cerró la puerta de golpe y le pasó llave aunque estaba segura que aquello no serviría si planeaban huir.

Esme sonrió ante esa posibilidad ¿Qué haría el hijo mimado de un hacendado lejos de casa? Morir de hambre seguramente y Bella tendría que ser muy tonta para seguirlo y correr la misma suerte.

**Bella y Edward solos en la habitación.**

-Bella, Bella, por favor perdóname.- Lloraba Edward con todo el remordimiento acumulado en el alma, pues cuando vio a Bella en peligro de muerte supo todo lo que en realidad ella significaba para él.

-Fui un cobarde, un idiota, el bebé era nuestro, lo más sagrado, bello y único que existiría entre los dos y yo he hecho que lo abortaras, perdóname, me odio tanto a mí mismo, perdóname, perdóname…- El llanto ahogó sus palabras, pero Bella sabía que eran sinceras y sabía que sí había sido un cobarde y un egoísta, pero no podría estar tan mal si no lo sentía en realidad y menos aún enfrentado a sus padres de esa manera si no la amara realmente y si no estuviera dispuesto a hacer todo lo que dijo que haría.

-Edward, no llores, yo te perdono, amar es perdonar.- Le acarició suavemente la espalda, tomó su mano y le besó el dorso. –Lo importante es lo que sucederá ahora y que en verdad sientas lo que dices sentir y que defiendas nuestro amor como yo pienso hacerlo.- Al escuchar esto Edward se hincó junto a la cama donde Bella estaba tendida recuperándose.

-Bella te juro por lo más sagrado que existe que aunque las cosas se tornen difíciles y nos separen siempre, siempre, siempre estaré buscando una solución para volver a tu lado porque eres lo único que importa en mi vida, por favor prométeme que no dudarás de mi regreso.

-Edward, no creo que nos separen…-

-Por favor, sólo promételo, no sé de qué sea capaz Esme, promételo.-

-Está bien prometo que jamás dudaré de que siempre volverás a mí.-

-Oh gracias, me hace tan feliz escuchar eso y que me hayas perdonado, he sido un patán contigo y toda la vida no me bastará para recompensarte.-

-Edward, te amo y lo único importante es que me ames también.-

-Te amo, te adoro, te necesito, lo eres todo para mí.- Después de decir esto Edward se recostó cuidadosamente junto a Bella para acariciar su cabello y sus mejillas.

-Ahora descansa mi amor, debes estar muy cansada y necesitas recuperar fuerzas y sangre.- Le besó los ojos a Bella y poco a poco cayó dormida, la verdad es que sí estaba muy cansada.

**Así es cada vez se pone más intenso el asunto, espero sigan leyendo y les guste. Dejen reviews por favor. Saludos y gracias por seguir mi historia.**


	14. El acuerdo

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lo demás es producto de mi imaginación. Espero les guste este capítulo y por favor dejen sus reviews.**

**Capítulo XIV: EL ACUERDO**

Esme cerró lentamente la puerta de su habitación mientras miraba la cara consternada de Carlisle, no entendía cómo había sucedido todo eso en sus narices sin que él sospechara absolutamente nada.

-Amor, sé que es perturbador lo que acabamos de ver, no sé cuánto tiempo haya estado Edward detrás de Bella para que justo hoy viéramos la cama donde la desfloró, ni cuál habría sido la razón por la cual Bella había accedido en su propia casa, en su propia cama e ingenuamente pasar la noche juntos sin pensar que los descubrirían, pero…- Carlisle interrumpió a Esme.

- Se aman y creo que deben casarse, debemos mantener el honor de Bella intacto, debe amar mucho a Edward, porque de ninguna otra manera se hubiera entregado así.- Carlisle estaba visiblemente afectado y algunas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos.

- Desgraciadamente los Newton ya nos han dado parte de las propiedades que prometieron para la boda entre Bella y Mike y hemos sacado provecho de ellas, yo no pasaré por el ridículo de cambiar de opinión en cuanto a lo que habíamos acordado, además bien sabes que la hacienda no produce lo que antes que cada día la vida es más cara, más difícil, hay escases de casi todo y la gente comienza a amotinarse. ¡Necesitamos ese acuerdo matrimonial!-

A Carlisle le dolía pero sabía que Esme tenía razón ya no tenían dinero, todo era cada vez más incosteable y no sólo su familia dependía de él, todos sus esclavos y sus familias dependían de él y ella debía alimentarlos, darles un techo y mantenerlos sanos y salvos.

-Me duele muchísimo porque probablemente hagamos infelices a los dos de por vida, pero hay más vidas de por medio. ¿Qué diremos a los Newton sobre la "situación" de Bella? Digo en la primera noche notará que Bella ya fue desvirgada.- Carlisle trataba de justificar su decisión y recordó todas las veces que Edward se había "enamorado" y nunca fue nada halagador siempre se repetía la misma historia: Edward acosaba a la chica, la enamoraba, la engañaba hasta que se encamaba con ella, luego la convertía en su amante un breve tiempo y luego se le pasaba el berrinche y se deshacía de ella; por un lado deseaba que así fuera con Bella para que ninguno de los dos sufriera, pero por otro lado deseaba que en realidad se amaran porque si Edward había sido capaz de jugar con su propia "hermana" sólo probaba que él como padre era un fracaso y su hijo era de la peor basura del mundo.

-Pues muy fácil, decimos que Bella fue a las afueras de la hacienda buscando a un niño perdido y la sorprendió uno de los salvajes del bosque y abusó de ella, que tardamos poco más de dos horas en encontrarla, estaba golpeada, con los ropajes hechos jirones y lloraba sin parar porque le había sido arrebatada su virtud.-

-Bien decimos eso y cualquier que conozca a los Newton puede ver que Bella está perfectamente.- Opuso Carlisle.

-Sí bueno, ahí entra la segunda parte del plan vamos a llevar a Bella a un convento para alejarla de Edward, pero a los Newton les diremos que está obviamente muy alterada por el suceso del bosque y necesita encontrar paz mental y qué mejor lugar que un convento para encontrar la paz a través de Dios.-

Carlisle no estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero considerando la situación desde todos los puntos quizá fuera lo mejor para todos.

-De acuerdo entonces, mañana mismo llevaremos a Bella al convento y de manera muy especial les pediremos a las hermanas que no le den ningún tipo de acceso o contacto a Edward, quizá en un par de meses se le pase y para entonces Bella ya será una Newton.-

Así fue como concluyó la negociación, Esme recluyó a Edward en su habitación, a Bella en la suya y sólo las mucamas los vieron para llevarles alimentos.

A las tres de la mañana Bella fue sustraída de su habitación para depositarla en el convento alrededor de las seis.

Edward despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, aún inquieto porque sus padres no le habían hablado desde que salieran de la habitación de Bella el día anterior a una hora similar, se sorprendió al ver que su habitación no tenía llave y salió desesperado buscando a alguno de sus padres, pero no los encontró, luego subió a buscar a Bella, su asombró acrecentó cuando encontró su habitación abierta y vacía.

Corrió a la cocina buscando a la única persona que sabría qué demonios sucedía.

-¡Jasper! ¿Qué diablos ha sucedido, dónde están todos?- El rostro de Edward era devastador, pero el de Jasper era cien veces peor, parecía haber estado llorando y ahora que Edward formulaba la pregunta éstas volvían a brotar.

-Amo Edward…se la llevaron…se llevaron a la señorita Bella…se la llevaron a un convento…no sé a dónde…era a penas de madrugada y yo…yo…no supe qué hacer…se la llevaron.- Edward estalló en llanto y entre ellos se consolaban.

-Lo importante ahora amo Edward es encontrar dónde la han puesto para sacarla de ahí, mientras sus padres no deben sospechar nada, así que hay que recomponernos y seguir la vida como si nada hubiera pasado.- Le dijo Jasper a Edward sacando fuerzas de la nada.

-Tienes razón Jasper, debemos recuperar la postura y encontrar a Bella, me ayudarás. ¿Verdad?-

Las esperanzas que nacían en Edward lo llenaron de una energía reconfortante. –Claro, Edward, claro que sí, eres mi mejor amigo y claro que siempre te ayudaré.- Las palabras de Jasper confirmaron una vez más que su amistad era a prueba de todo, se abrazaron y cada uno se dirigió a sus labores esperando el regreso de Carlisle y Esme.

**Los próximos capítulos son más emocionantes aún y sí sé que todos esperan una clásica historia de amor, pero a veces hay que apegarse un poco a la lógica y a la realidad aunque el amor en sí sea una locura temporal.**


	15. Arraigado

**Una vez más les recuerdo que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y sus coacciones son producto de mi mente enferma, espero que lo disfruten, sé que este capítulo es corto, pero el viernes los recompensaré.**

**Capítulo XV: ARRAIGADO**

En cuanto llegaron Esme y Carlisle llamaron a Edward a una estancia privada donde Carlisle acostumbraba trabajar en las finanzas de la hacienda.

-Ya estoy aquí, los escucho.- Dijo Edward conteniendo un poco su molestia al saber que se habían llevado a Bella.

-Edward, como te habrás dado cuenta nos hemos llevado a Bella porque ya que le has robado su virtud no es buena idea dejarlos juntos, tendremos que inventar toda una historia de cómo sucedió eso porque ningún marido aceptaría a una mujer que ya fue desflorada y creo que es hora de decirte que Bella va a casarse…- Esme y Carlisle eran muy inocentes para adivinar lo que en realidad había sucedido en esa habitación, vieron a Bella desnuda y sangre en las sábanas y de inmediato supusieron que Edward la había desflorado la noche anterior.

-¡NO!- gritó Edward. –Yo la amo y me casaré con ella.- prosiguió Edward.

-Edward, ya me conozco tu historia trillada, te gusta una chica la acosas, te encamas con ella y la pasión por ella se te muere y por otro lado nosotros tenemos problemas financieros graves con la hacienda y por eso necesitamos que Bella se case con Mike Newton.- dijo Esme burlona y tajantemente.

-¿Con Mike Newton? ¿Con ese imbécil malcriado y egoísta?- Edward no podía creer que eso sucediera, habiendo miles de hombres interesados en Bella tenían que casarla con él, Edward lo odiaba casi desde el vientre materno porque siempre los habían comparado en todo fomentando un ambiente competitivo y hostil.

-Sí con Mike Newton, porque nos ofreció más que cualquier otro y de algunas de las tierras que nos prometió ya estamos haciendo uso y es lo único que nos ha generado ganancias últimamente entonces no hay vuelta atrás.- y como si Esme acabara de recordar la pregunta de Edward haciendo alusión de lo malcriado y egoísta que era Mike decidió decirle a Edward.- Además mira quién habla de malcriados y egoístas, ¿Qué tan malcriado y egoísta hay que ser para robarle su virtud a una pobre joven inocente que además fue criada como tu hermana?- Esme gritaba como si esas palabras le quemaran por salir y la realidad es que así era, estaba muy molesta porque Edward había puesto impedimentos a sus planes.

Edward se sintió terriblemente culpable por ello y en el fondo sabía que su madre tenía razón, él debió haber respetado a Bella hasta estar en la posibilidad de casarse con ella en vez de haberse entregado a su pasión y haber complicado tanto una historia que de por sí debía ser complicada por el simple hecho de haberlos educado como hermanos.

-Así se hará y no hay réplica mientras tú te quedarás aquí cuidando de los viñedos y no te podrás acercar a ella bajo ninguna circunstancia.- Dijo Esme en su tono más severo.

-Pero papá…- Edward quería que su padre interviniera, pues sabía que él siempre era la parte sentimental y lo apoyaba a pesar de que muchas veces le había fallado.

-Tu madre tiene razón, lo siento mucho no podemos pagarle de ninguna manera a los Newton y muchas bocas dependen de mí, finalmente tu enamoramiento con Bella pasará como pasó el de Julia, Renee, Madeleine, Griselda, Erika, Micaela, Rocío, Lucero, Carmen, etcétera, será sólo una más en la lista, pero mientras te pasa te quedarás aquí en los viñedos cuidando el patrimonio que por ahora tenemos seguro.-

-Pero papá con Bella es diferente…- Trató de explicarse Edward, pero su padre volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya sé, lo mismo dijiste con todas y cada una de la lista y nunca fue diferente, te encamabas con ellas y la magia acababa, entonces lo de Bella debe estar por pasar. Fin de la discusión.-

Edward sabía que en parte Carlisle tenía razón, pero también estaba seguro de amar a Bella con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y si no podía razonar con ellos algo más tendría que hacer, aunque su padre acertaba en algo más, no sólo ellos dependían de los Newton sino todos sus esclavos también y había escasez de muchas cosas y día todo estaba más caro. Así que sólo asintió y salió a los viñedos a buscar el aire que justo ahora le hacía tanta falta.

Pensó que quizá podría seguir viendo a Bella mientras se encontraba en el convento, Jasper le ayudaría a encontrar una forma de hacerlo y buscaría fortuna para poder rescatarla algún día de las garras de Mike Newton, mientras buscaba una oportunidad tendría que seguir en los viñedos tratando de sacar su patrimonio adelante, quizá así podría cancelar la boda, era fundamental saber cuándo se llevaría a cabo.

Volvió un poco más tranquilo a casa entrando por la cocina para evitara sus padres, ahí se encontró con Jasper e inmediatamente le contó sus conclusiones, ahora era urgente encontrar a Bella, Jasper no conocía a mucha gente, pero Emmet sí, él era bastante popular en muchos sentidos, pero pedirle ayuda sería difícil tomando en cuenta su último encuentro, pero quizá si Alice intervenía sería más sencillo.

**Espero que les haya gusto y les comento un poco más de cómo los recompensaré mañana: LEMMON así es…**

**Espero sus reviews como siempre, últimamente no he tenido tiempo de responderlos, pero sí los leo, eso me recuerda: Adela no tengo cómo responder a todos tus comentarios…**


	16. Buscando a Bella

**Como les prometí LEMMON, espero lo disfruten…**

**Capítulo XVI: BUSCANDO A BELLA**

-Alice, mi amor, por favor, si no me ayudas con Emmet. ¿Quién lo hará?- le rogaba Jasper a Alice quien maliciosamente sabía que no necesitaría de su intervención pues después de la plática que sostuvieron sobre Jasper quedaba claro que Emmet no lo odiaba, al contrario hasta le resultaba simpático.

-Mmmm…no, puedes hacerlo tú mismo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa a Jasper quién lo interpretó de modo erróneo.

-Oh, entonces debo… ¿Convencerte? ...- Le dijo Jasper en el tono más sensual de ese gama mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos la espalda de Alice pasando abruptamente a sus senos, los cuáles al contacto pusieron rígidos sus pezones.

-Mmmm…Jas, claro que tengo ganas de eso.- Le dijo Alice susurrante. –Pero no es a lo que me refiero, mi hermano no te odia, de hecho le agradas por eso podrías pedírselo tú mismo.- Sin embargo era imposible contener el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento.

-Entonces… ¿Dejo de hacer esto?- Preguntó Jasper mientras subía lentamente por el muslo de Alice hasta encontrar su clítoris que ya estaba alerta.

-Jas… eso me encanta… pero es más urgente lo de Edward ¿No?- Preguntó Alice, Jasper dejó de succionar el pezón que tenía en sus labios con aire sorprendido pues se le había olvidado completamente la razón por la que suplicaba.

-¡Oh Dios! Es cierto, perdóname, juro que te compensaré, vuelvo en treinta minutos, mientras por favor ponte cómoda.- Dijo Jasper con tono coqueto.

Jasper salió en busca de Emmet tratando de controlar el relleno de sus pantalones y lo encontró a los dos minutos de caminata.

-¡Emmet!- Lo saludó con la mano en cuanto éste volteó. -¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?- Para su sorpresa Emmet lo abrazó y saludó con mucho afecto.

Jasper le contó brevemente la situación de Edward y Bella, la ayuda que necesitaban para encontrar a Bella y el asunto de la boda obligada.

-Pues conozco a algunas monjas, bueno una en "especial"- dijo Emmet mientras parecía ser atacado por algunos recuerdos intensos. Al percatarse de esto se aclaró la garganta y continuó. -Bueno, puedo preguntarle y ella puede preguntarle a otras monjas y así rápidamente lo sabremos.-

-¡Perfecto! Te lo agradezco en el alma, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tu ayuda.- Le dijo Jasper con toda la felicidad de la que era capaz por un lado porque encontrarían a Bella y por el otro porque la entrevista había sido más corta de lo que pensaba y seguro Alice ya lo estaba esperando desnuda en su cama protegida sólo por las sábanas.

La mente de Jasper volvió al tema y se quedó mirando a Emmet de quien esperaba una huída casi inmediata pero seguía ahí parado.

-¿Qué? ¿Justo ahora quieres que vaya?- Jasper formuló su mejor gesto de súplica y Emmet algo fastidiado dijo. –Está bien voy ahora mismo, pero tardo tres horas en llegar lo que significa estaré llegando al anochecer y prefiero pasar ahí la noche, nos veremos mañana como a esta hora y espero tenerte noticias. ¿Te parece?-

Jasper estaba sumamente feliz, así que le dio un gran abrazo a Emmet quién se lo respondió con otro que casi le fractura las costillas.

Cada quién tomó su camino Emmet al convento y Jasper a la cama de Alice.

-Bebé, no pensé que tardaras tan poco.- Le dijo Alice a Jasper mientras se desprendía de la sábana que la cubría dejando expuesta totalmente su desnudez.

Era simplemente hermosa, sus ojos claros enmarcados por su cabello rojizo largo hasta media espalda, su cuello largo y fino como el de un cisne, sus senos pequeños, firmes y aún así lo suficientemente carnosos para ser apetecibles, blancos como la perla y unos puntos suaves y erectos, su vientre blanco, suave, firme, terso, plano y mientras más descendía la vista se encontraba con dos sensuales huecos que terminaban justo en su pubis y muslos. Sus piernas eran blancas, largas y torneadas y como si Alice adivinara que Jasper le hacía una inspección visual se dio vuelta para que la inspección fuera completa. Su espalda era estrecha, blanca, delicada, su cintura era breve y bien marcada y sus glúteos carnosos y firmes como un durazno de temporada.

Mientras hacía su inspección Jasper se había desprendido lentamente de sus ropas y ahora estaba listo, se recostó junto a Alice y antes de comenzar nada le dijo. –Eres una diosa.- Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior Jasper le tomó la cara y la besó con pasión.

Una vez que recuperaron la respiración tras ese beso profundo Jasper comenzó a besar la espalda de Alice lentamente mientras pasaba las puntas de sus dedos como si fueran gotas de lluvia resbalando por la espalda hacia regiones más bajas, una vez llegando a sus glúteos le provocó besarlos con particular intensidad mientras sus dedos habían encontrado ya el centro de Alice y se desplazaban lentamente de la vagina de Alice pasando traviesamente por sus labios hasta tocar su clítoris el cual a penas rozaba lubricado por las mismas secreciones de Alice que parecía bastante excitada y frotaba en pequeños círculos mientras Alice gemía y aproximaba su cuerpo a los dedos de Jasper.

Con la mano libre Jasper comenzó a aprisionar los senos de Alice y sintió unas tremendas ganas de besarlos como nunca los había besado, así que le dio vuelta y sujetó un pezón entre sus dientes para succionarlo salvajemente hasta que pareció enrojecerse la blanquísima piel de Alice y pasó al otro estimulado por los sonidos de placer que emitía su diosa. Sus dedos seguían jugueteando con el clítoris de Alice y la entrada a su centro que cada vez parecía más húmeda.

El deseo lo consumía y la gota que derramó el vaso fue una mano de Alice que logró alcanzar su miembro y lo masajeaba suavemente justo en la cabeza. Jasper sintió como si el infierno lo fuera a tragar si no tomaba a Alice en ese mismo instante, así que le separó un poco más las piernas y la embistió lentamente, disfrutando del calor que albergaba el interior de esa mujer a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo con cada fibra la poca resistencia que el cuerpo de Alice oponía su miembro saboreando el líquido que le facilitaba el acceso y finalmente sentir su fondo en la cabeza del pene y los labios de Alice en su pelvis, era simplemente delicioso y cada vez que la embestía se alimentaba de cada sensación deliciosa, única y mágica que sólo esa mujer bruja podía proporcionarle.

Alice gemía de placer y de deseos de que Jasper acelerara un poco el ritmo y desesperada ante la falta de velocidad lo empujó y lo montó, se movió tan rápido que el clímax de ella fue justo a tiempo porque no hubiera podido aguantar nada más, como acostumbraban se retiró antes de estallar en las entrañas de Alice y se preguntó como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Qué sensación brindaría terminar en ese interior suave, húmedo y cálido estimulado por la contracción de sus paredes? Quizá el día que lograran casarse lo averiguaría, por ahora debía forjarse un futuro para los dos.

-¡Wow! Eso fue simplemente delicioso, te amo.- y Alice le dio un beso rápido y cansado a Jasper.

-Y sabes. ¿Qué es lo mejor?- Preguntó Jasper en tono travieso, Alice lo interrogó con la mirada. –Que tu hermano regresa hasta mañana, así que podré dormir a tu lado.- Jasper tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y Alice le sonrió con la felicidad que se contiene al compartir la noche con la persona a la que amas, pero su mirada se nubló un instante al pensar en lo preocupado que debía estar Edward.

-Sí, yo sé que Edward debe estar preocupado, pero no hay mucho que pueda decirle, mañana temprano iré a asearme y le diré que me costó mucho convencer a Emmet y que quedé de volver por noticias más tarde. ¿Te parece?- Alice relajó la mirada y sólo le dijo en un murmullo. – ¡Eres terrible!- Sonrió y se acurrucó en el pecho suave, seguro, fuerte y amplio de Jasper y se dispusieron a dormir, la verdad que acababan de sostener una de las actividades más cansadas del mundo y merecían un poco de descanso.

**Como este capítulo deja un suspenso interesante y fue bastante largo no publicaré nada el sábado como acostumbraba hasta ahora… bueno eso y que tengo un compromiso jaja. Espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado el capítulo.**


	17. La monja

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Espero este capítulo les guste, empieza a enredarse la trama.**

**Capítulo XVII: LA MONJA**

La monja que Emmet buscaba era particularmente hermosa, su historia era algo trágica y triste. En aquellos tiempos había dos formas de casarse y dos formas de vida para las mujeres; la primera forma de encontrar marido era tener una jugosa dote de la cual el marido podría vivir ventajosamente algún tiempo, la segunda era tener un temperamento dócil y que algún hombre se encaprichara irremediablemente; los estilos de vida eran el de esposa y el de monja para aquellas que no encontraban marido y el caso de Rosalie era quedarse soltera en un convento porque no tenía dote y ningún hombre soportaba su carácter caprichoso y consentido, sólo Emmet que la amaba locamente y sólo esperaba el día en que tuviera lo suficiente para sacarla de ahí.

Ella era la encargada de recluir a las demás mujeres que ahí se alojaban en sus cuartos al final del día por lo que Emmet rogaba a Dios con todas sus fuerzas que Bella se encontrara en el mismo convento que su amada pues así seguramente Edward podría hacer algo.

Como le había dicho a Jasper alrededor de las cinco de la tarde llegó a la provincia donde se encontraba el convento y vio a Rosalie congregando a las chicas para encerrarlas en sus habitaciones, le hizo un gesto con la mano y ella inmediatamente sonrió, sabía que lo había visto, lo único que quedaba era esperar a que se desocupara.

Esperó aproximadamente media hora hasta que Rosalie pudo aproximarse a él y le hizo señas de que la siguiera, entraron por la parte trasera del convento y rápidamente lo introdujo a sus habitaciones, era el único lugar donde podrían hablar.

-Emmet, no te esperaba hoy.- Le dijo Rosalie con gesto de extrañeza, normalmente se veía los viernes y sábados pero ese día era martes.

-Es que además de que moría por verte un amigo me pidió un favor muy especial…- Emmet le relató la triste historia de Bella y Edward y de cómo los pensaban separar para siempre y que tanto Edward como Jasper, Alice y él mismo trataban de evitar el matrimonio por conveniencia. Con cada palabra Rosalie se horrorizaba más y se quedó pensando unos cuantos minutos analizando las chicas nuevas con la descripción de Bella.

-Sí, sí la he visto, llegó a penas ayer, se veía muy triste y muy pálida, tuvo fiebre y no ha dejado de llorar, pero hoy ha estado más calmada después de que la madre superiora hablara con ella, la fiebre ha cedido y parece resignada a quedarse aquí, tienes que decirle a Jasper que aquí está y vengan los tres, yo les daré acceso y podrán llevarse a Bella, tendré que inventar que eran ladrones y me sometieron, pero no importa la madre superiora me tiene mucha confianza y me creerá.-

-Gracias, Rose me has hecho el día, sino hubiera tenido que acompañarte con todas las monjas que conocer para saber dónde estaba Bella, mañana mismo saldré rumbo a la hacienda para darle informes a Jasper, pero hoy tendrás que darme alojamiento.- le dijo Emmet con dobles intenciones a Rosalie.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ahora sí que me hiciste reír, ya sabes que nada pasará entre nosotros hasta que nos casemos, he visto muchas desgracias aquí como para arriesgarme yo a eso, de cualquier manera el que no tenga ninguna otra propuesta de matrimonio y que te adore no significa que me entregaré a ti, así que a tu cuarto muchacho mañana nos veremos. Dulces sueños.-

Emmet tenía claro que Rosalie no se entregaría a él a menos que se casaran, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba hacer el intento sin ningún éxito, pero también creía que era una forma de hacerla sentir deseada y que seguía luchando por poder amarla libremente una vez que tuviera el capital necesario para desposarla.

La madre superiora era una mujer de la misma edad de Rosalie y por ello muy comprensiva en tanto a que algunas monjas estaban ahí sin vocación verdadera, simplemente cautivas porque no podían encontrar maridos, entonces cuando alguna recibía una propuesta de matrimonio decorosa no tenía inconveniente en dejarlas marchar, Tanya había ingresado muy pequeña con una verdadera vocación de servicio y de cuidar a su congregación; creía fervientemente en el perdón de los pecados y en el cambio verdadera de la gente a través de la oración y el análisis profundo de los daños ocasionados por sus malos comportamientos, por eso parte Emmet no se preocupaba y cada vez estaba más cercana la fecha en que pudiera hablar con ella para pedir a Rosalie.

A primera hora de la mañana Emmet parió rumbo a la hacienda para encontrarse con Jasper, partía con esa felicidad que sólo le procuraba el ver a Rosalie, mientras tanto Jasper se levantó y corrió literalmente a la hacienda para preparar desayunos y comunicarle a Edward que vería a Emmet a medio día.

-Jas, debo ir contigo, no puedo esperar más para tener noticias de Bella, debo escuchar lo que tenga que decir Emmet directamente de él, por favor entiende no puedo esperar más.-

-Está bien Edward puedes venir conmigo, pero te advierto que Emmet es muy receloso con los extraños y aunque sabe del aprecio que te tengo no te conoce y puede que se comporte algo huraño.- Le dijo Jasper a Edward, en realidad no tenía certeza de cuál sería el comportamiento de Emmet, pero quería darle el peor de los escenarios para que nada pudiera sorprenderlo.

A mediodía se encontraron donde Jasper y Emmet había acordado verse, todos estaban visiblemente nerviosos ante las noticias que Emmet trajera del convento.

-Jasper. ¿Quién es él?- El recelo de Emmet se hizo presente de inmediato.

-Es mi amigo Edward el que buscaba a Bella.- La mueca de desconfianza de Emmet cambió a un gesto cálido de sincera amistad.

-¡Perfecto! Así no habrá que dar dobles explicaciones. Pues bien les traigo buenas noticias encontré a Bella, podemos ir hoy mismo por la tarde noche y nos darán acceso para que la veas, ha estado un poco mal de salud, pero lo deben a la tristeza que lleva en el alma, se ha recuperado bastante, pero cuando te vea Edward, amigo seguramente la salud la recobrará por completo.-

Jasper tuvo mucho cuidado cuando escapaba con Edward para que nadie los viera salir de la hacienda y se reunieron con Emmet y sin más se dirigieron al convento donde Bella se encontraba cautiva.

**Tardaré un par de días en actualizar, lo siento, pero tengo muchísimo trabajo, igual dejen sus reviews, me ayudan mucho a seguir mi historia y alientan a hacer un esfuerzo y buscar tiempo para escribir. Gracias por leer.**


	18. Recuperando el alma

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lo demás es producto de mi enferma mente.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, debo agregar que es digno de un viernes…**

**Capítulo XVIII: RECUPERANDO EL ALMA**

**Hace un par de días…**

Bella fue despertada a las tres de la madrugada aproximadamente sin más explicación fue subida a la carroza familiar, no sabía a dónde la llevaban y las miradas que le lanzaba Esme tampoco eran gratas.

-Vas a casarte Bella.- Le dijo Esme a Bella que ante el gesto de felicidad supuso que el novio de la boda que se llevaría a cabo era el incorrecto en la mente de Bella.

-Con Mike Newton.- Bella no pudo contener la mueca de desilusión y asco, Mike se pasaba verano tras verano intentando conquistarla y si bien antes no tenía relación alguna más allá del amor fraternal con Edward había algo en Mike que simplemente no le agradaba, quizá esa sensación de hipocresía que dejaba a su alrededor, como si todo lo que él hiciera le hubiera sido enseñado en la fina escuela a la que asistía, razón por la que se salvaba de él el resto del año. –Y no es tema de discusión Bella, eres mujer y deberías de estar agradecida de que alguien quiere tu mano sin tener dote y más aún que nos ha dado tierras y propiedades a cambio del enlace, así te quiere y eso déjame decirte, es bastante, hay miles de mujeres hermosas y bien educadas que no reciben propuestas de matrimonio por el simple hecho de que no tienen dote alguna, así que agradécelo y retira esa mueca inmediatamente.- Bella no pudo contener un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus suaves y tersas mejillas.

-¡Caramba, no lo puedo creer! Tu madre era una campesina cualquiera y tú vas a tener vida de princesa y estás triste, no puede ser, eres una malagradecida, tu madre hubiera podido darte mucho menos y seguro nos estaría muy agradecidos por todo lo que te hemos dado y por un matrimonio tan ventajoso.- Bella a pesar de todo no era malagradecida, al contrario cada día de su vida le agradecía a los Cullen todo lo que le habían dado sin tener ninguna obligación a ello y le agradecía a Dios la vida que llevaba, pero no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por Edward.

-Tienes razón Esme, perdóname, no volveré a quejarme de nada, les agradezco infinitamente todo lo que me han dado y que piensen en mi futuro como en el de una hija, pero aún así no puedo dejar de amar a Edward, lo siento.- Esme se molestó con el último comentario de Bella, en vez de apaciguarla como Bella pensó que sería sólo encendió más su cólera.

-¡Ja! Edward…en un par de días te habrá olvidado y buscará su nueva conquista, así que mejor quítate cosas tontas de la cabeza.-

El resto del camino fue en silencio, Esme estaba molesta, Carlisle sentía lástima por Bella porque pensaba igual que Esme respecto a Edward y dudaba que alguien llegara a quererlo de esa manera, al extremo de regalarle su virtud y espera que Bella tuviera la capacidad de enamorarse de su marido y olvidar a Edward para siempre porque bien sabía que el carácter de su hijo sólo la haría sufrir.

Esme y Carlisle abandonaron a Bella en el convento sin mayor explicación que la mentía que tendría que decir a los Newton sobre su virtud perdida. Bella se dedicó a asentir para no mostrarse malagradecida ni maleducada a pesar de que sentía unas contracciones horribles en las entrañas, debidas seguramente al "remedio" que había consumido pocas horas antes.

La condujo a la que ahora sería su habitación una mujer joven y hermosa que resultaba ser la madre superiora, se portaba muy amable y atenta, pero Bella no podía contener el llanto y lo dejó fluir libremente, mientras le mostraba su nuevo aposento Tanya descubrió una brillo febril en los ojos de Bella e inmediatamente hizo que la atendieran, ella se lo atribuía a lo que le había "sucedido" recientemente, el susto, la impotencia y el coraje que debía sentir Bella tras ser abusada y despojada de su virtud eran razones suficientes para producirle fiebre.

Le aplicaron compresas de agua fría y la dejaron sola por un largo rato, Bella no podía explicarse por qué Edward no había hecho algo para salvarla y justo cuando más desesperada se sentía recordó la promesa que Edward le hizo hacer. Él sabía que Esme trataría de separarlos, por eso le hizo jurar que no se desesperaría y que siempre esperaría su regreso y el día empezó a parecerle más brillante, quizá tardaría un par de días en encontrar el convento, pero ahora estaba segura que Edward vendría por ella.

La fiebre cedió y parecía bastante mejor, por ello Tanya decidió que era buen momento de hablar con la recién ingresada.

-¿Te siente mejor?-

-Sí, bastante mejor, recordé algo que por un momento olvidé y eso me dio algo de felicidad.-

-¿No te encuentras aquí por tu voluntad?- Preguntó Tanya intrigada pues Esme la había comentado que después el ataque Bella había pedido que la dejaran ahí para calmarse y encontrar la paz a través de la oración.

-No…me trajeron aquí pero no es el lugar en el que quiero estar.-

-¿Y dónde sería el lugar en el que quisieras estar?-

-En los brazos de mi amado, ahí me gustaría estar.- Una sonrisa tímida surcó los labios de Bella, Tanya pensaba que se refería a su futuro marido pues según Esme estaba sumamente enamorados y en cuanto pasara la crisis de Bella se desposarían.

-Claro, claro que sí, pero no desesperes falta muy poco para la boda, un mes exacto, puedes esperar hasta entonces aquí. ¿No?-

-Desgraciadamente para mí el hombre con el que me casarán nada tiene que ver con el hombre con el que quisiera estar.- Tanya a pesar de sus años de experiencia no pudo contener la sorpresa que la embargaba, sabía que se hacían esas cosas, pero nunca le había tocado tan de cerca, quizá porque cuando llegaban a ella era como fin de toda esperanza.

Tanya no tenía nada más que agregar a lo que Bella acababa de confesarle, sólo salió de su habitación sintiendo lástima por su situación.

Bella se sintió un poco mejor al haber recordado la promesa entre Edward y ella y con esa esperanza durmió hasta muy tarde al día siguiente, fue a misa, ayudó en las actividades como debían de hacer diario Bella lo adivinaba en el rostro de las demás mujeres que compartían su desgracia.

Al atardecer una novicia muy hermosa se aproximó a ella.

-¿Bella? ¿No es verdad?- Bella sólo asintió y la monja se aproximó a ella para decirle en secreto. –Él vendrá por ti esta misma noche.- Bella no podía contener la alegría que aquella breve frase le había dado, pero la monja le hizo seña de guardar el secreto y así transcurrió la tarde sin ningún incidente.

Bella estaba muy ilusionada, pero conforme pasaban las horas sentía más y más sueño, hasta que cayó vencida por él, en su sueño escuchó su voz, la voz del hombre de su vida, del dueño de su corazón y de todos sus sueños.

Pero no soñaba, alguien la agitó levemente para que despertara y entonces abrió los ojos y lo vio en todo su esplendor, como si hubieran pasado siglos sin verse.

-¡Edward!-

-¡Mi vida!-

**Dejen sus reviews, espero que le haya gustado y estén seguros que ahí viene lo mero bueno…**


	19. Reencontrándote

**Lo siento mucho el trabajo ha estado de pesadilla, mil gracias por sus reviews y por leerme, sé que tardó un poco pero he aquí el capítulo 19.**

**Capítulo XIX: REENCONTRÁNDOTE**

-Te extrañé tanto Edward, estuve tan triste, pero recordé la promesa que hicimos y sabía que vendrías por mí, por favor no me dejes ir nunca, nunca, nunca.- Bella y Edward se abrazaban como desesperados, como si después de una eternidad se reencontraran. Edward no podía ocultar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad que fluían libremente por sus majestuosos pómulos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo también te extrañé muchísimo y tardé un poco en encontrarte, pero gracias a Jasper y Emmet pudimos dar contigo.-

-¿Emmet? ¿Quién es Emmet?-

-Emmet es…bueno es una larga historia.- La mirada de Bella decía claramente "tengo tiempo para una larga historia" Edward sólo suspiró y se dispuso a contar la historia. –Jasper nuestro cocinero y mi mejor amigo, está enamorado de una mujer que se llama Alice, Alice tiene un hermano que se llama Emmet y Emmet a su vez está enamorado de una monja de aquí llamada Rosalie y Rosalie te vio aquí y nos ayudó a entrar y heme aquí.-

Bella se limitó a besar Edward como nunca lo había hecho más apasionado aún que el primer beso que compartieran, porque a diferencia del primero éste beso carecía de vergüenza y la inexperiencia de la primera vez.

Evidentemente esa tipo de beso provocaba reacciones fisiológicas en el cuerpo de Edward que en ese momento no eran las más adecuadas, por lo que decidió terminar algo antes de que en serio comenzara.

-Bella, Bella, mi amor hay que irnos antes de que nos encuentren, vámonos, toma lo que tengas que llevar, sólo lo más indispensable y vámonos.-

-Lo siento, es sólo que tenía muchísimas ganas de besarte.- Edward consideró que sus palabras había sonado como un regaño, así que le sonrió a Bella y le besó la frente.

Bella tomó sólo sus artículos personales y siguió a Edward, no tenían muy claro qué harían ni a dónde irían, pero lo único que tenían y que importaba era la certeza de estar juntos para siempre, se dieron un rápido e inocente beso y se reunieron con Jasper y Emmet que los esperaban ansiosos en la entrada del convento.

-Ya tendrán mucho tiempo para arrumacos, ahora vámonos, de prisa.- Les dijo Jasper un poco irritado, solía ponerse de ese humor cuando tenía miedo o se sentía presionado.

-Está bien, vámonos, aunque en realidad no tengo claro a dónde.- Le respondió Edward al reflexionar en lo que estaban haciendo y que en realidad no tenía idea de nada.

-Edward pueden quedarse con Alice en lo que encuentran otro lugar, nuestra casa no es muy grande ni lujosa, pero podemos adaptarnos, además ya casi termino la casa donde viviremos Rosalie y yo, de hecho no estaría mal que también huyera conmigo…- Dijo Emmet tratando de convencer a Rosalie de huir con él en ese mismo instante dejándose llevar por la adrenalina de la huída.

-¿De veras ya está casi acabada? No me habías dicho…- Rosalie consideró por un momento las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer, dejar entrar hombres extraños que raptaban a una chica que había sido confiada al convento, probablemente la correrían y terminaría auxiliando a alguna tía anciana hasta su muerte. –Vámonos Emmet, vámonos.- Emmet no podía creerlo, sólo la tomó en brazos y los condujo a todos a la carroza que les aguardaba.

Llegaron rendidos a casa de Alice y Emmet donde encontraron a Alice calentando la cena.

-Sabía que volverían cansados y hambrientos y les he preparado la cena.- Cuando Alice vio la comitiva con un extra que no esperaba miró sonriente a Emmet y dijo sin ningún falso intento de contener la emoción. – ¡Al fin, mi cuñada! ¡Hola! Yo soy Alice la hermana de este bruto.- le dijo señalando a Emmet juguetonamente, la abrazó dándole mudamente la bienvenida a la familia.

-Ella debe ser Bella. ¿No es cierto? Es bastante hermosa, mucho gusto en conocerte Bella, no dudes en pedirme cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estarás segura hasta que se les ocurra un buen plan.- También le regaló un abrazo ante la sorpresa y desconcierto de Bella, aún no tenía muy claro si era un sueño o estaba despierta, al fin estaba con Edward y era para siempre, debía ser un sueño, pero decidió dejarse llevar por él.

-Mucho gusto Alice, tú también eres ciertamente hermosa. ¿Es verdad que eres tú la que hace feliz a nuestro Jasper?- Alice se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras sujetaba las manos de Bella en un gesto amistoso y familiar como dándole entender que aunque de forma indirecta ella también era parte de esa gran familia que comenzaban a formar entre todos.

Cenaron casi en silencio realmente estaban hambrientos, pero en cuanto terminaron Emmet se empecinó en mostrarles la casi concluida casa que había construido para Rosalie, todos encontraron nuevas energías para verla menos Bella, ella realmente estaba exhausta de tanto llanto, de la fiebre, de las yerbas, todo junto así que Edward se quedó a cuidarla, se recostaron en una pila de paja que les serviría de cama, tenían un par de sábanas para cubrirse solamente.

Edward no había considerado la humildad de lo que podía ofrecerle a Bella y de pronto se sintió miserable de hacerla pasar cosas como la pila de paja y la falta de sábanas, se entristeció un poco por ello.

-Discúlpame, por favor, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte por ahora.- Bella vio sus hermosos ojos tristes y no pudo soportarlo. ¿Perdonarlo, por qué? Quizá por otros sucesos pero por no tener dinero era una bestialidad que se disculpara por eso.

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy contigo, es todo lo que me importa, hasta podría dormir en el campo abierto como esa ocasión en los viñedos. ¿Recuerdas? Siempre eso por estar contigo, de veras no importa.- Mientras le hablaba levantaba su barbilla para que pudiera leer la verdad en sus ojos.

Aquellas palabras obraron milagros en Edward, ya que inmediatamente le regaló una sonrisa ladeada a Bella y le dijo simplemente. –Te amo, con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo y de mi alma.- Le dio un beso muy suave, a penas rozando los labios de Bella. –Yo te amo más.- Le dijo Bella mientras le imprimía pasión al beso.

-Te extrañé horrores Edward.- Los besos casa vez eran más profundos y sensuales. –Yo también te extrañé muchísimo.- Le pudo contestar Edward entre beso y beso.

Estaban los dos recostados en su cama de paja, pero Bella se había levantado levemente para inclinar su cuerpo hacia el de Edward besándolo apasionadamente, saboreando con cada papila de su lengua el deliciosa sabor de la boca de Edward, de cuando en cuando dejaba escapar algún gemido pues su sangre hervía de deseos de ser poseída por Edward más apasionadamente que nunca, quería ser poseída como si fueran un par de animales en celo, necesitaba su cuerpo urgentemente.

Bella sentía la humedad fluir desde dentro de su cuerpo demostrando sólo lo que ella ya sabía, que el simple contacto con el calor de Edward bastaba para excitarla. A su vez Edward bullía por dentro desde el beso que Bella le diera en el convento y de no haber sido porque los esperaban abajo la hubiera tomado en ese mismo instante con una violencia que desconocía.

Edward sin más le arrancó la blusa a Bella y luchó contra su corsé hasta dejar su pecho completamente desnudo y deslizó sensualmente sus labios sobre los impacientes senos de Bella que morían por aquel tipo de atenciones, pero la brutalidad que trataba de reprimir se volvió imperiosa y comenzó a succionar sus senos con fuerza nunca antes utilizada y ante su sorpresa Bella parecía disfrutarlo la recostó salvajemente en la paja y le arrancó la falda y bragas mientras arrancaba su propia camisa.

Comenzó a mordisquear por secciones la blanca y suculenta carne de Bella, primero en el cuello, la clavícula, descendiendo a sus senos, a su vientre, a sus muslos hasta finalmente encontró lo que realmente quería morder desesperadamente, separó los labios de Bella y hundió su lengua en las profundidades sintiendo el calor que de ahí emanaba, Bella gemía sin control, sintió la humedad y el delicioso y dulzón sabor de la excitación de Bella, Bella se revolvía por el placer que Edward le proporcionaba, pero dificultaba un poco su labor, por lo cual Edward la sujetó firmemente de las nalgas para seguir hundiéndose en su humedad.

Lentamente introdujo un dedo suyo mientras sostenía entre sus dientes frontales el clítoris de Bella, lo sujetaba suavemente mientras lo masajeaba con su lengua, sintió a Bella estallar de placer en su boca y ya no pudo contenerse, necesitaba hallar alivio al penoso estado en el que se encontraba.

Liberó su miembro y la penetró rápidamente haciendo más presión de la normal para que las paredes de Bella cedieran inmediatamente, Bella gimió ante esa pasión tan animal y desbocada que mostraba un Edward privado de sexo, Bella se limitaba a aproximar sus caderas a las de Edward con cada embestida, y no sólo la embestía, sino que cada que se aproximaba le besaba un seno o le acariciaba.

Pero como empezó ese incendio también terminó.

Los dos estaban exhaustos y hasta cierto punto avergonzados pues no sabían si alguno de sus amigos les había oído, así que decidieron dormir pues no tardarían en volver.

Todo era felicidad al fin estarían juntos aunque tuvieran que vivir una vida austera a la que ninguno de los dos estaban acostumbrados, pero el amor que los unía bastaría para que la dureza de ese tipo de vida les fuera llevadera.

**Ahora… ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué rumbo tomarán sus vidas? ¿Serán felices para siempre o la tortura de una vida humilde los hará entrar en conflicto? Dejen sus reviews aunque no tenga tiempo de responderlos son un gran estímulo para mí. Gracias por leer.**


	20. La boda esperada

**Espero que les agrade este capítulo, les recuerdo que los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia producto de mi enferma mente.**

**Capítulo XX: LA BODA ESPERADA**

Regresaron todos al hogar de Alice sumamente felices pues de verdad faltaban pocos detalles a la casa que compartirían Emmet y Rosalie, razón por la cual no encontraron motivos para seguir sin casarse, Rosalie consideró que si bien Tanya debía estar muy molesta por la desaparición de Bella cuando le pidiera ayuda para casarse con Emmet no se opondría en lo más mínimo, así que con la misión de organizar una boda lo más rápido posible Rosalie y Emmet prepararon sus cosas para visitar a Tanya la mañana siguiente.

Tal y como lo esperaba Rosalie Tanya en lugar de regañarla o cuestionar su proceder la felicitó porque la creía incapaz de enamorarse hasta que conoció a Emmet que la respetaba y amaba de una manera que en cualquiera hubiera despertado ternura, en cuanto al asunto de Bella, claro, era delicado porque estaba comprometida y tanto los Cullen como los Newton la buscaban desesperados así que Tanya prometió guardarlo como secreto de confesión aunque por muy madre superiora que fuera su condición de mujer no le permitía confesar a nadie.

Arreglaron con el padre de su capilla realizar la boda en el bosque donde se encontraban ambas casas esto con el propósito de que Edward y Bella pudieran asistir sin ser vistos por nadie de los alrededores que pudieran delatar su paradero a los Newton o los Cullen.

Evidentemente no hubo tiempo para que Rosalie mandara a hacer un vestido apropiado para su boda, así que se conformó con el vestido que le prestó una "clienta" de Alice que acudía frecuentemente por raíces que le curaban el dolor de cabeza, tuvieron que ajustarlo un poco porque el cuerpo de Rosalie era simplemente perfecto y por tanto poco común.

Emmet estaba reunido con los hombres mientras las chicas arreglaban a la novia y las pláticas de ambos grupos se dirigían al mismo evento: la noche de bodas.

Mientras Rosalie se preocupaba por el dolor que Bella y Alice le describían que sentiría las primeras ocasiones en que compartiera su cuerpo con Emmet también le angustiaba el no tener ninguna experiencia al respecto y resultarle poco gratificante a su marido.

Emmet por su parte jamás había estado con una mujer virgen y desconocía cuál sería la forma adecuada de tratarla y contener los instintos bestiales que tuvo que contener durante cinco largos años de noviazgo con Rosalie, si bien todos los fines de semana los pasaba con ella jamás había pasado de un par de besos, ni siquiera había tocado sus senos y menos aún la había visto desnuda y le angustiaba sobremanera que la desnudez de aquel cuerpo perfecto lo desquiciara y le resultara demasiado doloroso a Rosalie el primer encuentro que para ambos debía ser inolvidable. Tanto Jasper como Edward le daban consejos, Jasper le hablaba sobre cómo ser tierno y Edward de las cosas que no debía hacer en el primer encuentro que aunque Bella lo idealizara hubiera resultado mejor si él hubiera sido menos animal y más tierno.

Al fin el momento llegó y ellos debían decir sus votos. Sin miedo alguno Emmet prometió serle fiel a Rosalie hasta el final de sus días, tan convencido estaba del amor que le tenía que ninguna de las promesas las hacía en balde de igual manera Rosalie juró eternidad a aquel amor que la había rescatado del tedio y la amargura de una vida de convento.

En aquellos tiempos se les dejaba ir temprano a los novios para que compartieran el lecho mientras la fiesta seguía sólo con los invitados y así pues se retiraron a la casa que Emmet había construido con tanto amor, paciencia, dedicación y esfuerzo para que la compartieran el resto de sus días y con suerte habría que agregarle habitaciones para los hijos que esperaban tener juntos.

Emmet cargó todo el camino hasta el lecho a su muy amada esposa y ella era toda risas entre los nervios y la felicidad de aquella nueva vida que decidía comenzar juntos el día de hoy.

-Emmet…la verdad es que estoy un tanto nerviosa…no sé cómo hacer esto…- Rosalie se escuchaba sumamente alterada por la posibilidad de arruinar aquel momento y finalmente si bien lo más importante de una relación no es lo sexual sí es de bastante peso en una relación y jamás habían estado juntos, Rosalie temía que no fueran compatibles en ese aspecto y todas las promesas que Emmet acababa de hacerle se esfumaran.

-No tienes que hacer nada, sólo siente…haz lo que tu instinto te diga y por favor si soy muy brusco o te lastima házmelo saber inmediatamente.- La sonrisa en labios de Emmet la tranquilizó inmediatamente y la reacción infantil de Rosalie fue cerrar los ojos pensando que si ella no lo miraba a él, quizá él tampoco la estuviera mirando, como cuando los bebés juegan a esconderse.

Lentamente Emmet rozó los hombros de Rosalie ya que era lo único que dejaba al descubierto su vestido de novia y después de un par de besos tiernos sus labios rozando a penas pasaron por su cuello lentamente hasta esos hermosos hombros blancos y suaves las nuevas sensaciones de Rosalie le confundían, pero sin duda le agradaban y le causaba una leve punzada en la región nunca antes tocada.

Emmet comenzó lentamente tocando su cuerpo por encima del vestido como si quisiera memorizar el tacto de esa tela fundida con ese cuerpo objeto de su deseo, finalmente llegó a los senos que eran justamente firmes como él los había soñado tantas veces, Rosalie no pudo contener un suave murmullo de placer y sin que Emmet le dijera nada comenzó a luchar con el vestido, parecía pedir a gritos destruir la tela que se interponía entre las manos de Emmet y sus senos.

Emmet le ayudó a bajar la cremallera y mientras lo hacía besaba todo el camino que aquella recorría por la blanca y perfecta espalda de Rosalie, aquella espalda parecía estar tallada en mármol sin imperfección alguna, sólo la columna perfectamente marcada en su diminuto centro, Rosalie empezaba a desesperarse, quería que la tocara toda sin restricción alguna y sin demora.

Emmet notó la desesperación de Rosalie y apuró el camino del cierre hasta el final, sencillamente dejo caer el vestido y se maravilló ante el cuerpo de un ángel marmóreo frente a él y una vez más le dio gracias a Dios con toda su alma por haberle concedido el conocer a esa mujer que ahora por obra suya era su mujer.

Con toda delicadeza la recostó en la cama cuidando de no jalar su cabello, se despojó rápidamente de su vestimenta como si le quemara la urgencia de sentir el roce de esa magnífica piel con la suya, se sentó en el borde de la cama y el simple hecho de sentir cerca su calor le excitó más, rozó con sus dedos cada rincón de aquel nuevo y exquisito cuerpo hasta llegar a la fuente del placer total y escuchó el gemido de su mujer y decidió que había muchas cosas más que quería hacer antes de llegar ahí y que ella siempre recordara esa noche.

Se inclinó hacia ella y besó primero sus carnosos labios descendiendo poco a poco a sus pezones duros como rocas y los succionó suavemente ante el estremecimiento de Rosalie, bajó luego a su abdomen sin dejar de tocar sus senos con las manos y al llegar a la cadera la reacción de Rosalie lo decía todo, deseaba que le hiciera descubrir todo el placer que una mujer puede tener.

Rozó con sus dedos la fuente de su humedad entre gemidos intensos por parte de su esposa, deseaba enloquecidamente probar esa humedad así que aproximó su lengua a aquel sitio que en ese instante se desbordaba de fluido en cuanto la punta de su lengua estuvo ahí Rosalie le rogó que le hiciera el amor y ante tal invitación no podía negarse.

Lentamente introdujo su miembro en el estrecho, húmedo y cálido receptáculo de vida de Rosalie, trató de ser lo más cuidadoso y sin embargo Rosalie no dejaba de aproximar sus caderas con la esperanza de que la embistiera brutalmente una vez que sus paredes cedieron fue aumentando gradualmente la velocidad y frecuencia de los embistes mientras con una de sus manos no dejaba de frotar los deliciosos y seductores pezones de Rosalie sintió que pronto llegaría al clímax y aumentó el ritmo, finalmente sus paredes se contrajeron como inequívoca señal del orgasmo e invitación de apresurarse al suyo y así lo hizo.

Desnudos y abrazados en su nuevo lecho cayeron dormidos los dos libres de nervios, de pudor, de miedo y llenos de esperanza y la nueva certeza de que sexualmente también eran compatibles.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta los invitados siguieron bebiendo y bailando hasta el amanecer, Alice estaba ya más que cansada cuando se retiró a dormir y poco a poco todos los invitados fueron desapareciendo.

Edward entre el baile y el alcohol se encontraba un poco excitado y tenía la esperanza de poseer a Bella en el bosque como aquella vez en los viñedos y la arrastró discretamente entre los árboles, Jasper estaba muy ebrio como para recordar si los había perdido por un momento en la fiesta o cómo llegaría a su cama.

Edward atrapó a Bella entre un árbol y su cuerpo, comenzó a besarla salvajemente parcialmente era culpa del alcohol, pero quizá la verdadera razón era aquel baile donde Bella había frotado frenéticamente su cuerpo con el suyo.

Bella cerró los ojos ante esos placenteros besos y tratando de olvidar que se encontraban en el bosque a pocos pasos de una fiesta y podrían descubrirlos en cualquier momento, pero súbitamente dejó de sentir aquellos besos, abrió los ojos y la asustó lo que encontró.

Un hombre gigantesco y moreno levantaba a Edward en uno de sus hombros.

-¿¿¿Qué demonios???- Aquel coloso no le explicó nada, sólo la tomó y cargó en el otro hombro.

Bella gritaba y lo golpeaba, pero el gigante cansado de sus gritos colocó un trapo en su nariz que la hizo dormir inmediatamente.

**Espero ansiosamente sus reviews y prometo no decepcionar a ninguno de ustedes. Saludos y gracias por leerme, cada vez me resulta más difícil hacerme espacio para escribir, pero por sus reviews vale la pena el esfuerzo.**


	21. La unión indeseada

**Antes que nada gracias por leerme y seguir esta historia que les recuerdo los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Les dejo el capítulo que espero disfruten.**

**Capítulo XXI: LA UNIÓN INDESEADA**

Bella abrió los ojos y se horrorizó al reconocer dónde se encontraba, estaba en casa de los Cullen, en la que antes había sido su habitación, buscó con la mirada a Edward, pero nada, en cambio encontró al mismo gigante que la llevara ahí.

-¿Quién diablos eres y por qué diantre me trajiste aquí?- Bella era consciente de la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos y la fuerza que ese coloso debía tener, pero estaba demasiado molesta y no le importaba lo que resultara de su interrogatorio.

-Señorita Bella discúlpeme, soy Jacob Black y pertenezco a la hacienda Newton, el amo Mike me solicitó que la buscara pues en mi tierra nos dedicamos a seguir huellas tanto para cazar como para ganar terrenos y confiando en esta habilidad mía me envió en su busca…pero al encontrarla con el Señor Edward decidí que sería mejor traerla aquí para no empañar su honor y posteriormente llevarla con mi amo.- El hombre tenía unos ojos sinceros y misteriosos, ese misterio que le conceden la añoranza y el venir de tierras salvajes y Bella le creyó y hasta se sintió un poco culpable de haber sido atrapada en una situación tan comprometedora.

-¿Y por qué habría de empañar mi honor el que me encontrara con el Señor Edward?- Bella jugó a hacerse la tonta como convenía a la mayoría de las mujeres en aquellos tiempos.

-Porque mi amo sospecha que algo hay entre ustedes y la verdad es que la situación en que los vi era bastante comprometedora…- Un miedo indescriptible se reflejó en los ojos de aquel gigante que parecería no temerle a nada. –Yo diría que se aman, porque uno no abandona todo por una aventura y si mi amo se diera cuenta de eso probablemente desaparecería al Señor Edward como ha hecho con otras personas antes…- Parecía que Jacob se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de confesarle a Bella, pero inexplicablemente se sintió a gusto con su presencia, quizá la sinceridad con que le confiaba aquello, quizá el que fuera completamente diferente a todo lo que ella había conocido, pero era seguro que en aquel preciso instante la decisión que Jacob había tomado le profesaba cierta fidelidad a Bella y a la seguridad de Edward.

-Y como desaparecieron al mismo tiempo hay pocas explicaciones sobre el por qué.- Continuó Jacob. Bella sabía que no podría inventar una excusa convincente sobre por qué había desaparecido al mismo tiempo Edward y ella e inevitablemente sus ojos se nublaron.

-Pero señorita Bella, no llore, yo puedo decir que los mismos salvajes que la atacaron en el bosque fueron por usted al convento, que la sacaron por la fuerza de ahí y que el señor Edward como buen hermano fue a buscarla y cuando yo los encontré ambos estaban amarrados e indefensos y los rescaté cuando los salteadores se durmieron y que decidí traerlos a casa de los Cullen para aprovechar y recoger sus cosas porque mi amo planea la boda lo más pronto posible.- Jacob parecía realmente preocupado porque Bella llorara, a ningún hombre le gusta ver llorar a una mujer y menos aún le gustaba ver llorar a una mujer que le parecía tan hermosa y valiente y por tanto merecedora de sus más profundos respetos.

-Te agradezco mucho la discreción Jacob.- El llanto se contuvo un poco a pesar de que Bella sabía perfectamente lo que el futuro le tenía esperado, se casaría a la fuerza con un hombre que para nada quería. El gigante sólo sonrió y posó brevemente su mano en la de Bella como señal de que podría confiar en él para lo que fuera.

Mientras tanto Esme y Carlisle estaban en la habitación de Edward esperando a que volviera en sí.

-Bien, ahora por tu culpa tendremos que decir otra mentira, espero que sea una maraña de mentiras que caiga sobre nosotros en el futuro.- Le dijo Esme en cuanto Edward despertó.

-Madre, no puedes hacer esto, Bella y yo nos fuimos para no causarle problemas a nadie, déjennos en paz de una vez para ser felices.- Edward aún no estaba consciente del todo, pero estaba muy molesto, eso era seguro, no podía creer que sus padres mandaran a ese salvaje a buscarlos y traerlos de vuelta como si fueran unos malandrines comunes y corrientes.

-¿De qué demonios me hablas? ¿No causarnos problemas? Ja, eres increíble Edward, claro que nos causa problemas su "desaparición" y más después de las mentiras que tuve que decir para justificar la pérdida de la virtud de Bella. ¿Tú crees que los Newton no se hubieran cuestionado nada?- Bufó Esme.

-Ya que no les importa un comino nuestra felicidad decidimos escaparnos, siento mucho poner en peligro todo nuestro patrimonio por ello, pero finalmente yo no hice ninguna promesa. ¡Las hicieron ustedes!- Respondió Edward de la manera más altanera de la que era capaz, una faceta que Carlisle desconocía en su hijo.

-¡Cierto, tú no hiciste ninguna promesa, pero dado que eres un egoísta incapaz de pensar en el beneficio de los demás no te quiero ver nunca más en estas tierras!- Explotó Carlisle en realidad molesto como jamás había estado en su vida ante el egoísmo y altanería de Edward, pensó en ese momento que nada de lo que le había dado a Edward lo había ganado o merecido siquiera, no podía concebir que no le importara el futuro de tantas familias y el patrimonio de la suya.

Edward se sintió tan insultado por lo que su padre le dijo que pensó en hacer justo lo que le decía, irse de sus tierras, pero no para dejar a Bella con ese imbécil de Newton sino para hacerse de algún patrimonio como había hecho Emmet para Rosalie y volver por Bella para estar con ella para siempre no importaba si tenía que asesinar a Mike porque entonces tendría dinero y poder lo que justamente ahora no tenía.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Me largo! Pero si algún día necesitan algo de mí olvídenlo, será como si yo nunca hubiera nacido.- Dijo Edward completamente furibundo, empujó a Carlisle en su camino a la salida y no le dirigió la palabra a nadie hasta que llegó a las escaleras justo frente al cuarto de Bella que obviamente estaba cerrado con llave.

-¡Bella! Mi amor, me han corrido de casa, pero no te preocupes conseguiré lo que haga falta y te rescataré de las garras de Newton, por Dios te lo juro.- Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo a continuación escuchó juramentos similares del otro lado de la puerta, promesas de que lo esperaría por siempre entre vanos intentos de tirar la puerta.

Edward deseaba que las cosas fueran más fáciles y poder ver a Bella antes de partir a un incierto futuro, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera verla de nuevo, pero se conformó con la imagen de la noche anterior, Bella con su vestido de gala, bailando con él, mirándolo sólo a él y transpirando esa pasión que sólo se siente con alguien que corresponde el amor con la misma intensidad con la que uno lo da. Se frotó los ojos ante un par de lágrimas que brotaban involuntariamente de sus ojos y salió sin más de la hacienda pensando en a dónde podría ir.

Bella lloraba inconsolable, pero finalmente comprendió que por más que llorara, por más que deseara o intentara la casaría con Mike Newton así que se resignó, tomó un baño y trató de arreglarse lo más que pudo mientras Jacob acopiaba sus posesiones para llevarlas a la hacienda Newton.

Y así con el alma destrozada Bella encontró fuerzas para parecer feliz el día de su boda con Mike, se celebró a los dos días de que la "rescatara" Jacob en cuanto a Edward se inventaron la historia de que cooperaba con oficiales para encontrar a sus agresores.

Frente al altar jurando cosas a Dios Bella sólo le pedía perdón por todas las mentiras que se veía obligada a prometerle y pedirle por la seguridad de Edward, había tanto llanto y tristeza contenidos en su interior que se sentía como una opresión muy fuerte sobre el pecho y contra todas las cosas que había esperado lograr pudo contenerlo todo el día entero.

Cuando bailaba con Mike esa noche Bella fantaseaba con que era Edward el hombre con el que se había casado y con el que bailaba la primera vez como su marido y fue esa idea la que la hizo lucir falsamente feliz durante la boda impuesta.

**Sí, sé que muchas chicas querrán matarme ahora mismo, pero vean el lado amable del capítulo: ya apareció Jacob y Edward jura volver, así que no se pierdan nada.**

**Espero sus reviews y una vez más gracias por leerme.**


	22. La luna de hiel

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación y delirios.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo y lo comenten. Gracias por leerme.**

**Capítulo XXII: LA LUNA DE HIEL**

Mike estaba completamente alcoholizado cuando subieron a la alcoba nupcial, se le notaba asquerosamente feliz, Bella moría por dentro por el gran vacío que sentía en el alma al faltarle Edward, nadie le había dicho el paradero de Edward porque hasta entonces nadie lo sabía.

-Mi amor (hic, hic) he esperado por esta noche toda mi vida.- Dios hasta para eso era simplón y desagradable Mike, no conocía mundo ni otra cosa que aquellas haciendas no como Edward que de joven había salido sin rumbo fijo a conocer el mundo, costumbres y creencias distintas; quizá por eso tenía un refinamiento que Bella sabía no hallaría en nadie de las haciendas. Bella sentía una repugnancia total hacia Mike, pero si ya estaba metida en esto tenía que ser convincente y lo más realista que pudiera.

-Amor mío ya también.- Tuvo que contener un poco de vómito entre la repugnancia que sentía por Mike y el banquete de bodas que parecía no haberle caído nada bien.

-Perfecto, te espero mientras buscas tu túnica.- ¿Túnica? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Claro, en aquellos tiempos no era bien visto la manera libre en que ella y Edward solían amarse, una buena esposa tenía que utilizar una túnica que cubría absolutamente todo el cuerpo y sólo dejaba descubierto lo necesario para la procreación, el sexo no se disfrutaba en absoluto, al menos las mujeres no tenían permitido sentir ni gozar, eso era para prostitutas, por lo tanto era meramente con fines reproductivos. Bella pensó que quizá cubierta completamente no tendría contacto directo con la piel de Mike y eso le ayudaría un poco a sobrevivir a aquella noche.

Bella se colocó la túnica que era parte de ajuar de novia, respiró varias veces profundamente, contuvo las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y le pidió a Dios que le diera la fortaleza que en esos momentos necesitaba para cumplir sus deberes de mujer con un hombre al que no amaba, que le resultaba completamente repulsivo y al mismo tiempo le pedía perdón por haber mentido ante su altar.

Bella salió al encuentro de Mike y agradeció infinitamente que la luz estuviera completamente apagada para que no pudiera notar los gruesos lagrimones que fluían sin contención.

Mike la besó en los labios y Bella sólo intentaba imaginar que eran los labios de Edward, pero era inútil aquel beso era simplemente torpe, quizá Mike jamás había besado a nadie o si lo había hecho seguramente la mujer accedía por dinero porque nada más explicaría que alguien recibiera voluntariamente un beso así de patético.

La tumbó en la cama y sin tocar siquiera aquellos puntos que le resultaban tan placenteros y sensibles con Edward la embistió, jamás le había resultado doloroso aquello hasta esa noche con un hombre al que ni siquiera ole interesaba mirarla desnuda y menos aún explorarla y no es que ella lo deseara tampoco, pero quizá hubiera sido menos doloroso sentirse deseada como mujer y no como un mero objeto de procreación.

Menos de dos minutos duró aquel sufrimiento y eso vaya que Bella lo agradecía quizá mañana al despertar las entrañas ya no le arderían.

Acto seguido Mike se levantó y se marcho a su habitación; así es, recién casados y ni siquiera dormiría con ella, no eran buenas costumbres compartir el lecho hasta el día siguiente a menos que no hubiera más espacio en la casa para habitaciones separadas, por lo cual se consideraba una costumbre de la clase baja y de personas lascivas.

En cuanto Mike se marchó Bella dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas agradecía a las ridículas costumbres el que ese hombre no la acariciara, el que no durmiera con ella y sobretodo el no tener que compartir cuarto, así al menos tendría algo de privacidad para llorar su desgracia.

De pronto notó una sombra en la habitación y se llenó de pánico ante la idea de que alguien pudiera descubrir la infelicidad que vivía y que todo aquello era una farsa.

-Señora Newton, no se asuste soy yo Jacob.- En cuanto Bella escuchó el nombre dejó fluir el llanto de nuevo. Jacob sabía que Bella sufría pero no tenía idea de cuánto hasta ese momento, se sintió completamente enternecido al ver a esa mujer tan pequeña, indefensa, triste y completamente abandonada por la suerte, no pudo contenerse y la abrazó para que Bella pudiera llorar en su hombro.

-Vamos Bella, no debe ser tan malo…- Esto sólo desató más el llanto de Bella. –Bueno, sí es muy malo, pero vamos yo tengo fe en el señor Edward y sé que vendrá por usted en cuanto le sea posible, esto será sólo por un breve tiempo, no se desanime.- Las palabras de Jacob ahora sí lograron su objetivo y hasta le pareció ver una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tienes razón Jacob, Edward tampoco deba estarla pasando bien y yo sé que hará lo posible para volver por mí lo más pronto posible.-

-Además recuerde que se lo dijo antes de irse… y no queremos que la encuentre fea e hinchada cuando vuelva, ¿verdad?- Bella rió de buena gana, Jacob tenía toda la razón, no tenía por qué ser un mártir hasta que Edward volviera, trataría de disfrutar algunas cosas de la vida mientras Edward volvía para llevársela a vivir como habían soñado siempre.

-Gracias Jacob, de veras eres un buen amigo.- Sinceramente sentía que con la compañía de Jacob todo le resultaría más fácil y llevadero.

-Yo la cuidaré hasta que el señor Edward vuelva.- El rostro de Bella brilló con una gran sonrisa al saber que al menos podía contar con Jacob para sentirse mejor.

-Gracias Jacob, creo que ahora dormiré porque me encuentro muy cansada, de veras gracias por tu apoyo y compañía.- Le tomó la mano al gigante como señal de sincera amistad y se recostó para soñar con Edward y el futuro que tendrían juntos y considerando que cada día que pasara sería un día menos de espera y podría estar con Edward, aunque no sabía con exactitud cuándo era una certeza total y además contaba con la amistad de Jacob y el tener que compartir el tiempo con Mike ya no le parecía tan horrendo.

**Bueno la verdad es que un lemmon me pareció simplemente repulsivo además de que retomé hechos históricos, así era de horrible el sexo en aquellas épocas, bueno sé que algunas querrán quemarme en leña verde, pero los pido paciencia, denle una oportunidad a la evolución de la historia. Espero sus reviews y una vez más gracias por leerme.**


	23. Edward

**Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer lo demás es producto de mi imaginación y quizá de una daño neurológico irreparable.**

**Sí sé que debí publicarlo el viernes pero esta semana estuvo casi imposible así que les pido una disculpa y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Capítulo XXIII: EDWARD**

Carlisle le pidió a todos los hacendados que conocíamos que no le dieran empleo ni alojo a Edward argumentando que le había robado a pesar de ser su hijo y era algo que se tomaban muy en serio los propietarios todos padres y con grandes esperanzas cernidas en su descendencia, nadie podía entender la forma de actuar de Edward y menos aún el que hubiera escapado.

Edward vagó sin encontrar ningún empleo estaba tan molesto que no quiso visitar ni a Jasper ni a Emmet que de cualquier manera no hubieran podido colocarlo en un empleo que era lo que más necesitaba ahora, necesitaba dinero a como diera lugar para volver triunfante y rescatar a Bella de las garras de Mike.

Finalmente encontró un lugar donde trabajar, decía trabajar 12 horas diarias y le pagaban una miseria, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que nada.

Así es como terminó trabajando en una mina de carbón a más de 15 días de viaje de su antiguo hogar ahorrando cada centavo de lo que ganaba por eso era que tenía agujeros en toda su ropa que seguía siendo la misma que llevaba puesta el día que huyó de casa con la promesa de volver para rescatar a Bella de un matrimonio al que la habían obligado.

Cada día que pasaba le resultaba más difícil a Edward pues imaginaba que sería otra noche en la que Mike estaría tocando a Bella como él antes lo hacía, no dudaba de que Bella lo amaría siempre o que o estaría esperando, pero pensar en los sacrificios que Bella tendría que hacer en su ausencia simplemente le quitaban el hambre y el sueño.

Edward consiguió alojamiento en un cuarto de dos por tres metros la dueña lo alimentaba también y Edward no le pagaba con dinero, sólo la hacía feliz de vez en cuando compartiendo el lecho, cosa que no le parecía nada agradable a Edward, pero todo lo hacía en nombre de ahorrar lo que pudiera para darle a Bella la vida que merecía.

Y la recordaba en medio de aquel aire empalagoso de verano soñando despierto con sus labios, con sus ojos chocolate, con la suavidad de su piel y la música de su voz y al mismo tiempo se deprimía pensando qué pasaría cuando volviera flaco con las manos callosas y esa ropa de pordiosero, pero volvía a sonreír y se daba fuerzas a sí mismo cuando recordaba que nadie lo amaría con la intensidad con la que Bella lo amaba y no le importaría si regresaba transformado en un sapo seguiría siendo su Edward y sería infinitamente felices juntos.

Mientras Edward sudaba en su pocilga a muchos kilómetros de distancia Bella acababa de descubrir que estaba en cinta y la duda de si el hijo que esperaba sería de Edward o de Mike la volvía loca, daba vueltas en su habitación, llevaba horas encerrada y no sabía cómo se lo diría a Mike o qué haría al respecto, qué pensar o qué sentir y como era de costumbre su buen amigo Jacob estaba preocupado y logró colarse a su habitación trepando los árboles que daban a su balcón.

-Bella ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué has estado encerrada tanto tiempo?- La preocupación en los ojos de Jacob demostraba profundo interés y simpatía por lo que a Bella pudiera sucederle.

-Jacob, acabo de descubrir que estoy embarazada.- Y Bella rompió en llanto ante el desconcierto de Jacob quien sólo la tomó en brazos para consolarla.

-Pero... ¿No debería eso de ser una buena noticia?- Realmente a Jacob le parecía que se perdía algo entre lo que Bella decía y su reacción.

-Es que… no sé si el hijo que espero es de Mike o de Edward.- Los accesos de lágrimas no le dejaron decir más y una sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro de Jacob pues había una leyenda en su pueblo que le reconfortaría un poco.

-Bella en mi pueblo hay una leyenda muy interesante al respecto si quieres oírla.- Bella contuvo un poco el llanto y se sentó para escucharlo con atención.

-Cuando llegaron los pieles blanca a mi pueblo abusaban de todas las mujeres que podían, pero ninguna concebía hijos de aquellos abusos y fue entonces que mi padre el jefe de la tribu nos explicó que aquellas mujeres no habían quedado preñadas porque tenían otra alma dentro de sus cuerpos, o sea, ya estaban casadas o enamoradas de alguien más y cuando uno ama con tanta intensidad el alma se parte en dos una mitad de queda con nosotros y la otra se va con nuestra alma gemela y viceversa entonces el alma de sus maridos o novios no dejaría jamás que otra semilla fecundara sus cuerpos y créeme el amor que se tienen Edward y tú seguramente ya hizo que cada uno tenga media alma del otro.- Bella sonrió un poco pues la historia le parecía un tanto inocente.

-¿Y qué pasa con las mujeres que son violadas y aún así quedan en cinta?- Sabía que Jacob no encontraría respuesta a eso, pero aún así ya le había alegrado un poco el día con sus leyendas.

-Esas mujeres no han amado con esa intensidad por tanto no tienen un trozo de alma de la persona amada que defienda sus cuerpos de esos ataques.- Aunque Bella no lo creyó del todo sonrió ante la idea y decidió que lo más probable era que su hijo fuera de Edward, abrazó a Jacob y le agradeció el preocuparse por ella y se prometió no volver a pensar en eso.

Mike se puso infinitamente feliz al saber que sería padre y Bella sólo pensó con tristeza que era horrible que el verdadero padre de su hijo no tuviera ni idea de lo que pasaba pero sabía que se hubiera puesto igual o más feliz de haberlo sabido.

Pasaron un par de semanas y Rosalie fue a visitar a Bella haciéndose pasar por una vendedora de miel ya que todos conocían bien la adicción de Bella hacia la miel la dejaron pasar sin mayores cuestionamientos.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Cómo has estado?- Rosalie lucía completamente feliz hasta parecía irradiar una luminosidad divina.

-No puedo quejarme, todo el mundo me trata muy bien y me consienten horrores ahora que descubrí que espero un hijo.- Rosalie sonrió porque ella no dudó ni por un instante que el hijo que esperaba sería de Edward.

-Pues parece que entonces mi noticia no te sorprenderá tanto…Emmet y yo estamos esperando un bebé también.- Era completamente impropio de Rosalie pero dio unos saltitos de felicidad, tal parecía que convivir tanto con Alice le había hecho un poco de daño y algunas de sus costumbres se le habían contagiado.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Qué buena noticia! Me alegro muchísimo por los dos, harán una hermosa familia.- Bella le sonreía aunque sin ganas porque aquella situación sólo le hacía extrañar más a Edward y la ponía un tanto triste.

-Bella, no te sientas triste estoy completamente segura y convencida de que Edward volverá por ti y serán felices por siempre, además recuerda que Emmet y yo también tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo para ser felices juntos.- Rosalie trataba de levantar su ánimo y sabía que era completamente injusto que los envidiara y sabía que Rosalie tenía razón ellos tuvieron que esperar años para ser felices, sólo deseaba no tener que esperar tanto como ellos para que Edward volviera.

**Dejen sus reviews, se acepan sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte lo que quieran, pero no olviden que después de la tempestad viene la calma. Saludos y gracias por leerme.**


	24. El fuego

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lo demás producto de mi imaginación…**

**Sí yo sé que cada vez tardo más en actualizar, pero Ahhh si tan sólo conocieran un poco de lo estresante que son mis días…bueno como lo merecen hice un espacio en la agenda y les entrego este capítulo nuevo para que me adoren o me odien como gusten XD**

**Capítulo XXIV: EL FUEGO**

El embarazo de Bella ya era notorio y Mike le impedía casi cualquier cosa que consideraba podía dañar al bebé y como en su mundo pequeño de cuidar las propiedades de sus padres pensaba que todo podía dañar al esperado heredero hasta las relaciones sexuales que creía completamente innecesarias primero porque Bella ya esperaba un hijo suyo y la segunda porque sería altamente dañino para el producto, secretamente Bella agradecía su mente cerrada y pequeña desde que le había dado la noticia del bebé era como vivir con una amiga muy exagerada, lo único distinto era que por supuesto no le hablaba jamás sobre Edward quien en la mente de Mike seguía siendo un hermano enfurecido que para recuperar el renombre y honor de su familia había salido detrás de los agresores de su hermana.

Esme visitaba frecuentemente a Bella para enseñarle cómo debía ser el cuidado del futuro bebé a preparar pañales sus baños, sus comidas en fin todo lo que el pequeño requeriría, a pesar de que le insistió a Bella que lo criara una dama Bella le argumentaba una y otra vez que era mejor hacerlo ella misma aunque fuera con el primero para aprender cómo deben ser las cosas y poder entrenar a alguna dama llegado el momento.

Uno de esos días en que el frío comenzaba a calar en los huesos Bella notó que ya era tarde y no había tenido noticias de Esme por lo que se preocupó, pero fue peor su angustia cuando un escalofrío la recorrió entera confirmando que algo no estaba bien así que le pidió como un favor muy especial a Jacob que fuera a ver cómo estaban los Cullen, a pesar de que la había casado a la fuerza Esme les tenía mucho cariño y sentía un profundo agradecimiento porque al fin y al cabo la había criado y eran los padres del hombre al que verdaderamente amaba, Jacob entendía esta preocupación como algo natural de una mujer en su estado pues se vuelven más suspicaces y para la gente de su tribu mientras les dura el embarazo son mágicas, capaces de sentir cosas que nadie más y casi adivinar lo que depara el futuro.

Jacob sin preguntar nada más se dirigió a casa de los Cullen apresurándose lo más que pudo pues no quería hacer esperar a Bella por noticias.

En cuanto se aproximaba a la hacienda notó en el aire que algo no estaba bien olía a humo y nadie por ahí conocía la comunicación por señas de humo, apretó el paso y lo que encontró era algo increíble para sus ojos la hacienda Cullen ardía furiosamente, corrió lo más rápido que pudo buscando sobrevivientes a los patrones, a quien fuera encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Esme a media escalera lo que le hizo pensar que la casa había ardido demasiado rápido, aquello no era normal.

Siguió ascendiendo esquivando vigas ardientes que caían del techo y tratando de no mantener los pies mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar porque además de que aquello hervía la estructura podría ceder ante su peso si lo mantenía como algo continuo. Consiguió llegar a la oficina de Carlisle, intentó derribar la puerta pero era muy sólida, empujó un par de veces hasta que cedió ante su fuerza y el extra que le daba tanta desesperación y ahí lo encontró sentado en su silla como si durmiera, pensó que podría estar sólo dormido por el humo así que lo tomó en brazos y corrió al exterior.

Esme era caso perdido la mitad de su cuerpo había sido consumida por el fuego así que se centró en reanimar a Carlisle en el pasto pero por más que trató él también había abandonado este mundo, en su línea de ideas creyó conveniente averiguar la causa del incendio así que corrió alrededor de la propiedad y encontró un barril con residuos de algo que aún ardía, lo olió y concluyó que era petróleo; la siguiente incógnita era quién habría sido capaz de aquella atrocidad.

Jacob debía decirle a Bella, pero era una noticia difícil de dar en su estado y debía pensar exhaustivamente las palabras que utilizaría así que decidió esconderse en los graneros un poco para pensar cómo debía decir y qué detalles dar y cuales llevarse a la tumba.

Llevaba un par de minutos ahí cuando escuchó dos voces:

-Bien, lo hecho hecho está, ahora es el momento del pago jefe.- Esa voz le sonaba totalmente ajena.

-Sí, perfecto, sólo quiero estar seguro de que no quedó rastro alguno.- Esa voz le sonó muy familiar, demasiado quizá.

-Puede si quiere y para toda su seguridad dejar pasar unos días y si no se descubre nada me paga de lo contrario simplemente desapareceré para que no pueda ligarnos de ninguna manera.-

-Me parece un buen trato, de cualquier forma tengo otro "trabajo" que me gustaría asignarte.-

-Quiero que "desaparezcas" a alguien…-

El cuerpo de Jacob tembló involuntariamente ante lo que acababa de descubrir…

**¿Ahora sí se puso emocionante? Espero que les esté gustando y sigan leyendo, como este capítulo fue muy breve les prometo que haré un esfuerzo extra para publicar otro a media semana. Dejen sus reviews y gracias por leerme.**


	25. Luz sobre sombras

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás producto de mi mente. Espero les guste este capítulo nuevo, es corto para compensar el del sábado que también fue breve.**

**Capítulo XXV: LUZ SOBRE SOMBRAS**

La voz que Jacob identificó era la de su patrón Mike y evidentemente habían dos cosas fundamentales, la primera ver a su interlocutor y la segunda terminar de escuchar la conversación así que desde su rincón se agazapó mirando hacia arriba cubierto totalmente de paja para no ser visto, cada movimiento fue planeado fríamente para no producir sonido alguno y viniendo de una tribu de cazadores como la suya ocultarse jamás sería un problema para él.

Al hombre que observó jamás antes lo había visto, por más que hizo memoria no lograba recordarlo así que lo más probable es que ni siquiera viviera cerca era rubio de ojos oscuros y de cabellera larga y su mirada reflejaba odio y frialdad, Jacob supuso que era un matón profesional, de dónde había salido era un completo misterio, Jacob nunca había visto a su patrón con tales compañías.

-Deme indicaciones jefe y yo completo el trabajo.- Dijo el desconocido.

-Muy bien, hay un hombre que me estorba para completar la recuperación de mis tierras, mi cuñado. ¿Conoces la historia de cómo mi mujer perdió su virtud?- El extraño negó rápidamente con la cabeza así que Mike continuó.

-La atacaron una banda de maleantes y mi "valiente" cuñado fue tras ellos, su ubicación es un misterio, pero estoy seguro que lo encontrarás y terminarás con él, de lo contrario heredará lo que sus padres acaban de "dejar", sé que hice un acuerdo pero una mujer "dañada" no vale todas las tierras que les di.- La mirada vacía del interlocutor extrañó a Jacob lo había considerado a la ligera cono un matón, pero aquellas instrucciones parecían conmoverlo.

-Pero patrón, su pobre mujer no tuvo la culpa, en lo personal a una de mis hermanas le sucedió algo por el estilo y casarla fue muy difícil a pesar de que nada fue culpa suya.- Mike hacía gestos de desaprobación hasta que el interlocutor calló.

-¡James! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que fue culpa de ellas?! ¡Claro que no! Pero con el debido respeto si eres padre de una mujer hermosa lo más coherente es que no la dejes salir a ningún lugar y es justo lo que pienso hacer si la criatura que espera mi esposa es niña. Finalmente no eres quién para juzgar mis órdenes. ¿Acaso quieres que saque tu pasado a relucir? Bien sabes que "eso" además de desprestigiarte te llevará a la cárcel.- Lanzó una mirada amenazante a James y se dio vuelta como si pretendiera salir a contar lo que tanto lo avergonzaba.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! Aunque no estoy de acuerdo si con ello me garantiza su silencio.- Ahora el que parecía amenazante era James. Y salieron los dos del granero.

Jacob le había prometido a Bella que sería feliz con Edward y si se proponían asesinarlo debía impedirlo a como diera lugar, pero también le debía a Bella su seguridad y le había prometido cuidarla hasta que Edward volviera, examinó la situación y le pareció que lo más urgente era Edward pues ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y Bella estaría segura en la hacienda, pero primero debía contarle lo sucedido a los Cullen para ponerse en marcha.

Fue sumamente doloroso darle las noticias a Bella, pero la hizo jurar que actuaría natural y en demasía amorosa con su esposo para garantizar su seguridad.

En cuanto Jacob abandonó la habitación para buscar a Jasper y a Emmet que pensó lo ayudarían sin rechistar, Bella entró en labor de parto debido a la impresión.

Jacob corrió como jamás en su vida para llegar al bosque donde hace meses había conocido a Bella y Edward en una situación más allá de lo comprometedor y sin saberlo entonces había entrado en una historia de amor imposible, complots y traiciones.

La bienvenida no fue agradable Emmet trató de golpearlo mil veces sin atinar un solo golpe hasta que cansado se detuvo y le dio la oportunidad a Jacob de explicar su presencia allí.

Inmediatamente convocaron a Jasper y se pusieron en marcha para no perder el rastro fresco aún de James aunque todo el camino hasta que lo alcanzaron fueron considerando los lugares donde posiblemente estaría Edward consiguiendo dinero para recuperar a Bella.

**Por favor dejen sus reviews porque sin ellas no sé si les está gustando o los aburro. Gracias por leerme, el viernes tendrán el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.**


	26. Tres escenas

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer sus interacciones y acciones son producto de mi mente. **

**Espero este capítulo les guste mucho porque en él comienza la verdadera acción, sé que me tardé un poco más de lo que les había prometido, pero fue un capítulo largo y no había tenido el tiempo necesario para invertirle, por eso decidí tomarme mi tiempo, pero aquí está, espero lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo XXVI: TRES ESCENAS.**

**Escena 1**

Mientras trataban de asesinarlo por un lado y de rescatarlo por el otro Edward dormía tan plácidamente como podía entre los brazos de su obesa casera Tania, era una buena mujer, pero hacía dos años había sufrido terriblemente y desde entonces sólo se dedicaba a comer lo cual la había convertido en una mujer digna de un cuadro de Botero.

Hace dos años Tania estaba comprometida y a horas de casarse con el hijo del dueño de la mina lo que le garantizaría una vida cómoda y sin ninguna carencia, pero el destino la había golpeado como pocas veces se atreve a golpear a un ser humano: Alec su futuro esposo y Jane su cuñada decidieron ir a la ciudad para recoger los arreglos florares y recuerdos perfectos para el magno evento y sin razón aparente fueron encontrados en un callejón cercano con las gargantas completamente cercenadas, Tania esperó en el altar por más de tres horas hasta que alguien llegó con las funestas noticias hasta la capilla donde Tania esperaba que comenzaría una vida increíble y no la pesadilla que iniciaba entonces.

Lo único que le quedó era aquella casa de huéspedes donde Edward ahora transcurría las pocas horas de descanso que le dejaba el agotador trabajo en la mina.

Estaban recostados abrazados el uno al otro ella soñando con que Edward fuera Alec y Edward soñando con que Bella jamás se convirtiera en algo similar a Tania cuando entró un hombre corriendo visiblemente consternado.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Ven ahora mismo! ¡El patrón se está muriendo!- dijo Eleazar compañero de Edward en la mina.

Edward asintió, se levantó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Corrieron juntos a casa el patrón que a pesar de que los hacía trabajar jornadas inhumanas les había dado empleo a todos cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho por un lado Edward era un proscrito y Eleazar tenía antecedente criminales y finalmente todos sabían que el Sr. Vulturi era así porque al morir sus gemelos el corazón se le había convertido en piedra.

-¡Edward! Estoy muriendo…- Decía con sus escasas fuerzas el Sr. Vulturi.

-Señor, todo va a estar bien…no se preocupe.- Le mentía Edward, porque su pinta no dejaba lugar a duda de que seguramente moriría en corto tiempo.

-¡No! Estoy muriendo te lo aseguro…y quiero decirte algo antes de irme…con mis niños…- Unas lágrimas recorrieron ese rostro de piedra que parecía siempre molesto.

-Seños dígame, estoy para servirle en lo que pueda.-

-No, no quiero que hagas algo por mí, quiero yo hacer algo por ti…- Una tos seca y profunda lo interrumpió ante el rostro sorprendido de Edward.

-Sé lo de Bella y por qué has huido, sabes cuando yo era joven tuve que robarme a mi difunta esposa porque sus padres tampoco me querían…pero admiro mucho de ti que en vez de haberte robado a Bella hayas venido aquí a vivir una vida dura...para regresar con algo que ofrecerle…además de que eres el hombre más trabajador que conozco.-

-Seños Vulturi, le agradezco sus cumplidos, pero si alguien aquí es un hombre trabajador es usted…-

-¡Calla! Quiero decirte algo y no me quedan muchas fuerzas.- Edward asintió y decidió guardar silencio.

-Tú sabes lo que le sucedió a mis pequeños…no tengo a nadie en el mundo…y tú mereces quedarte con la mina…más que nadie lo mereces…estoy seguro que serás un patrón más humano que yo.- Edward comenzó a llorar porque en realidad quería a ese hombre, le había enseñado lo que su padre jamás pudo como disciplina y trabajo duro y sobretodo valorar lo que se tiene y luchar por lo que se quiere. Tomó su mano marchita entre las suyas callosas ahora y sintió cómo la vida se le escapaba con cada respiración.

Así fue como Edward se convirtió en un hombre rico y pudiente de nuevo, sólo que esta vez nada habían tenido que ver sus padres.

Todos los trabajadores de la mina asistieron al funeral del Sr. Vulturi a pesar de que la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza sus cuerpos, todos estaban tristes, pero al mismo tiempo felices porque tenían la certeza de que de haber un cielo sus hijos lo esperaban pacientemente en él junto con su difunta esposa a la que amó tanto que no volvió a tomar mujer alguna después de que ella dejara este mundo.

**Escena 2**

La labor de parto de Bella alertó a todo el mundo y nadie sabía qué hacer, Mike corría y gritaba órdenes, soltaba maldiciones y trataba de reconfortar a su esposa que no dejaba de gritar por el dolor que la partía en dos.

Entre las órdenes que Mike daba a diestra y siniestra mandó traer al párroco que no veía ninguna utilidad con presenciar aquello, al médico que se encontraba en una operación complicada removiendo la pierna de un hombre al que le había caído un árbol y le había gangrenado dicho miembro y finalmente mandó traer a la curandera, bruja o como le llamaran Alice, que entre otras cosas también era partera.

Cuatro tensas horas Alice ayudó a Bella a dar a luz a un varón hermoso de piel blanca como el alabastro y cabellera oscura como la noche sin luna, era pequeño y regordete al verlo Bella lloró de felicidad y ante la incredulidad de que aquella hermosa criatura hubiera compartido la misma piel y el mismo dolor que Bella durante el embarazo, ahora no había tristeza, todo era felicidad y estupefacción ante el milagro de la vida del que acababan de ser testigos Alice y Bella.

Cuando Alice finalmente salió después de haber limpiado perfectamente a Bella, sus entrañas y al bebé Mike comenzó a interrogarla sobre el estado de Bella y del niño.

Alice le recomendó que mínimo por esa noche la dejaran descansar y que ella velaría por Bella como su enfermera, de cualquier manera ninguna otra persona sabría qué hacer en caso de una emergencia.

Le explicó a Mike que era más frecuente de lo que creería el que las mujeres se desangraran a las pocas horas de haber dado a luz por lo que aún no se podía cantar victoria ni visitarla ni importunarla.

También le hizo saber que de haber acudido con el material necesario probablemente podría recibir visitas, pero no llevaban consigo más que algunas cosas y los cuidados debían extremarse.

Mike lo siguió todo al pie de la letra suprimiendo cualquier ruido molesto en la casa y dejando dos mucamas a las órdenes de Alice en caso de que requiriera cualquier cosa, finalmente amaba a Bella no deseaba que nada malo le pasara y había dado más de lo que su posibilidades le permitían para desposarla, en realidad no era una mala persona, sólo había hecho promesas poco viables por obtener lo que quería, todas las propiedades que les había prometido a los Cullen estaban hipotecadas o en la quiebra y los únicos dos terrenos que en realidad habían utilizado eran los que mantenían todo su estilo de vida, era por eso que había chantajeado y contratado a James para que se deshiciera de toda la familia de Bella, adoptiva o no ella seguía siendo una Cullen y de no deshacerse de ellos tendría que mantener las promesas que les hiciera a Carlisle y Esme.

En realidad Alice no hizo gran cosa Bella parecía estar bien sólo quería alejar a Mike porque no le agradaba en absoluto, así que tomó lugar en el sofá y durmió, Bella dormía también plácidamente con su hermoso bebé entre los brazos.

A la mañana siguiente no había razón alguna para negarle a Mike que viera a Bella y al bebé, en cuanto Mike lo vio supo que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Por qué tiene el cabello tan oscuro si el tuyo es castaño y yo soy rubio?- Le espetó Mike a Bella inmediatamente.

-Porque mis padres eran de cabello oscuro Mike, recuerdas que Esme y Carlisle me adoptaron, tengo un retrato de ellos si quieres verlo.- Bella sabía que todo eso era mentira, el único retrato que tenía de ellos era uno que mandaron a hacer los Cullen cuando los viñedos dieron su primera cosecha y entre ellos cierto que estaban sus padres, pero mentira que tuvieran el cabello oscuro, en cuanto Bella vio al niño supo que el padre con toda la certeza del mundo era Edward.

Mike la miró con desconfianza, pero igual se acercó a la criatura para cargarlo y hacerle cariños, se veía ridículo un hombre de su tamaño y complexión hablando como bebé haciéndole fiestas al hijo de otro.

**Escena 3**

Edward había tomado posesión de la casa del Sr. Vulturi pues no sólo le había dejado la mina para su sorpresa le había dejado todos sus bienes y Edward se sentía en deuda con él, mientras hurgaba en los cajones de todos los cuartos encontró un diario en el cuarto que había pertenecido a Alec.

Descubrió cosas asombrosas pero lo que más le interesaba era que quizá aquel hallazgo pudiera conducir al culpable del asesinato de él y su hermana gemela.

En el diario descubrió que Alec llevaba una doble vida y que se casaría con Tania por hacer feliz a su padre y no es que no la amara, simplemente la amaba de otra manera, más bien como puede alguien amar a su mejor amiga, pero no a su mujer.

Alec estaba involucrado en una relación amorosa con otro hombre, al cual describía en su diario, con la simple descripción Edward se atrevió a indagar con todas las personas que se encontraban el día del asesinato en la capital.

Evidentemente no era nada bien visto ser hombre y amar a otro hombre y menos aún cuando tu padre es prácticamente el dueño de la ciudad, pero a pesar de eso en las últimas páginas del diario de Alec consideraba seriamente abandonar a Tania en el altar para escapar con su amante, la pregunta sería: ¿Estaba el amante dispuesto a huir con él?

Algo le hizo pensar a Edward que el amante de Alec no estaba dispuesto a abandonar todo por él y menos aún condenarse con el tabú de ser maricas y sospechó que algo tuvo que ver ese hombre con el asesinato de Alec cuando varias personas describieron al mismo hombre que describía Alec en la ciudad el mismo día del crimen.

La forma en que Edward le pagara al Sr. Vulturi su generosidad sería encontrando al asesino de sus hijos.

Jacob sospechó que James se dirigía a la ciudad más grande para indagar el paradero de Edward, seguramente habría pasado por ahí y alguien l habría visto, así que quisieron llegar antes que James y en vez de dormir viajaron por la noche para encontrarse con la noticia de que el Sr. Edward Cullen era ahora prácticamente dueño de todo lo que había en la ciudad, sus alrededores y la mina.

Sin perder un segundo se dirigieron a la que era ahora la mansión del Sr. Cullen, tocaron a pesar de que eran las tres de la madrugada, les abrió un hombre que se identificó como Eleazar y los dejó pasar sin más preguntas en cuanto los identificó de los relatos de Edward y sus tiempos felices aunque el caso de Jacob era distinto, Emmet y Jasper tuvieron que insistir mucho y declarar mil veces que venía con ellos y que era amigo para que Eleazar finalmente les diera libre acceso a las estancia de la casa.

Eleazar se dirigió a avisarle a Edward de las visitas, pero probablemente ante el ruido se había despertado y venía bajando las escaleras.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué rápido corren los rumores! ¡Tengo tres semanas siendo rico y ya están aquí!- Todos enmudecieron, aquello sonaba a reproche hasta que una franca carcajada de Edward rompió el extraño silencio y corrió a abrazarlos.

**Espero sus reviews y gracias por leerme. Mil gracias.**


	27. El asesino

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación y para aquellos que ya extrañaban los lemmons ahí les va uno, espero les guste el capítulo.**

**Capítulo XXVII: EL ASESINO**

En cuanto terminaron de abrazarse los amigos Jacob le reclamó a Edward el tiempo que llevaba siendo rico y no había hecho nada en absoluto en acercarse a Bella, pero Edward después de muchas explicaciones le hizo entender que no podía dejar todo a la deriva, debía nombrar nuevos patrones para la mina, además de que se tenía que hacer un inventario muy completo de todas las posesiones del Sr. Vulturi pues no se sabía cuántas propiedades, negocios, inversiones y fondos tenía, pero igual que sus amigos pensó que ya era hora de volver después de haber dejado a cargo a su incondicional nuevo amigo Eleazar quien se lo agradeció en el alma pues con el aumento que Edward acababa de concederle podría al fin pretender a la chica que secretamente amó desde hacía tanto tiempo que se había vuelto una ilusión imposible, así que sin perder tiempo prácticamente voló a los brazos de la ahora sumamente obesa Tania.

En el camino a casa Edward les contó todo lo que le había sucedido desde que abandonara la hacienda a sus amigos quienes quedaron sumamente intrigados igual que Edward por el asesinato de Alec y Jane, pero al escuchar la descripción del asesino Jacob se erizó de pies a cabeza.

Él había visto al asesino, él lo conocía, y ahora comprendía lo que Mike quiso decir con las amenazas que le había hecho a James. ¡James era el asesino!

-¡Demonios! Edward, ese es el tipo que se supone vendría en tu busca. ¡Es él! No sé por qué Mike lo conoce, pero es él sin duda alguna, hasta la más mínima peca es él. ¡Es él!- dijo Jacob en medio de un ataque histérico.

-Jacob, vamos, respira. Ahora Edward no está solo y aunque James fuera el hombre más despiadado sobre la faz de la tierra no podría hacernos daño a todos al mismo tiempo. Relájate somos cuatro contra uno. Calma.- Jacob pareció relajarse un poco ante las palabras sabias y siempre tranquilizadoras de Jasper.

Avanzaban lentamente porque era muy importante no tropezar con James en el camino y más importante aún no dejar pista alguna que pudiera servirle a James para sorprenderlos mientras dormían.

Jacob aprovechaba sus enseñanzas básicas de caza para borrar todo rastro y justo estaba cubriendo las huellas del grupo cuando la vio, era como si alucinara, frente a él se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás.

Se duchaba en el lago enjuagaba su largo, oscuro y lacio cabello, su piel rojiza parecía brillar como si fuera oro, se frotaba y cantaba sin pudor alguno, sin sospechar que Jacob se encontraba a unos metros y como empujado por una magia que hasta entonces desconocía Jacob se acercó paso a paso sin interrumpir el ritual de aquella hermosísima mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperas que salga del lago para verme desnuda?- Le preguntó molesta la joven a Jacob, pero para nada sonaba sorprendida, quizá habría escuchado a Jacob desde un principio, pero había decidido ignorarlo hasta que vio que se acercaba.

-Perdón.- Jacob se sonrojó como era de esperarse, agachó la mirada y quizá pensaba retirarse cuando la joven le habló de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Leah y hasta hoy pensaba que era la única de nuestro pueblo aquí.- Jacob sonrió sin levantar la mirada.

-Lo mismo pensaba yo, hasta que vi a la mujer más hermosa que mi pueblo tuviera jamás.- Leah se ruborizó, pero le agradaba la idea y sonrió sin conseguir que Jacob la mirara.

-¿No te sientes cansado y sucio por el camino?- Se atrevió Leah a preguntar considerando que además de ser muy apuesto su interlocutor era el único hombre que su madre hubiera aprobado y le apreció extrañamente correcta la insinuación.

-Soy Jacob por cierto…sí, puede que me viniera bien un baño.- Dudó un instante, aquella mujer podría ser una trampa de James, una mujer de su pueblo jamás le hubiera hecho semejante propuesta…a menos que…a ella le hirviera la sangre como a él en cuanto la vio.

Súbitamente recordó la historia que le había contado a Bella sobre las almas gemelas pues en su cuerpo había una extraña sensación completamente nueva que lo hizo considerar que la mitad de su alma había abandonado su cuerpo para instalarse en el de aquella desconocida.

Dudó un par de segundos, pero ante aquella sensación no había nada que preguntar, ni que pensar, así es el amor, te golpea cuando menos lo piensas y si es correcto llega para nunca marcharse, así que con paso indeciso se dirigió al lago y se sorprendió de que en vez de sentir frío con el agua sentía un calor particular recorrerle la piel al pensar que cada paso estaba más cerca de esa hermosa chica.

En cuanto estuvieron a milímetros ambos cuerpos Leah lo besó en los labios con una pasión que ella misma desconocía, sintió los brazos de Jacob ceñirla por la desnuda cintura y el fuego en su interior subió un par de grados. Jacob recorrió la espalda de Leah como si pensara que podía escaparse con el agua entre sus dedos, Leah comenzó a despojar a Jacob de las prendas que separaban el calor abrazador de ambos cuerpos; recorrió los musculosos brazos del titán que se mostraba anormalmente dócil ante su tacto, recorrió la suave e imponente espalda y su pecho perfectamente delineado como por un cincel griego, al llegar a su abdomen supo que cualquier resto de razón la había abandonado.

Jacob no podía distinguir muy bien el cuerpo de Leah bajo el agua, pero sintió su cintura breve invitándolo a recorrerla como si se tratase de un nuevo bosque al que quería conocer hasta el último rincón, recorrió su espalda fina, estrecha y sin embargo fuerte y marcada, su vientre donde supo en un instante que sin lugar a dudas crecerían sus hijos y subió a sus senos pequeños, suaves y tan apetecibles como agua en el desierto, la acercó fuertemente a su cuerpo y le besó el cuello que parecía el de un cisne bronceado, la recorrió con desesperación hasta encontrarse con sus glúteos abundantes y sus muslos firmes y vírgenes como el bosque que cualquier hombre de su pueblo soñaba con conocer.

La tomó de los muslos y la levantó inmediatamente Leah como conducida por un instinto más primitivo que respirar se enganchó en su cintura con las piernas, ahora Leah se encontraba parcialmente fuera del agua y la visión de sus senos le resultó simplemente irresistible a Jacob así que sin pensar ni preguntar tomó uno de aquellos pequeños, redondos y perfectos senos y lo besó sin piedad logrando gemidos primitivos por parte de Leah.

Una vez que se deleitó con ambos senos Jacob simplemente llegó al punto que más le interesaba descubrir de Leah, la embistió y cada milímetro de su cuerpo que entraba en el de Leah era un torrente incontrolable de placer y se intensificaba con los gemidos que Leah profería.

En cuanto Jacob se encontró totalmente dentro de Leah ella tomó el control por completo, se amarró a su cuello y comenzó a mecerse alejándose y acercándose lentamente rozando involuntariamente su clítoris con el abdomen bajo de Jacob, Jacob besaba incontrolablemente los senos de Leah hasta que sintió un calor intenso similar a una bola de fuego que buscaba liberarse en las entrañas de Leah y un gemido más intenso de Leah le dio luz verde para dejar fluir aquel calor, Leah se desplomó en los brazos de Jacob que sólo la condujo a la orilla para ayudarla a secarse y ponerse las prendas, aunque la ropa de Jacob no tenía remedio y decidió secarse con el sol del camino.

Sin explicación alguna Jacob se incorporó al grupo con Leah cargada como un costal.

-Vamos Jacob, no es hora de secuestrar mujeres por el camino, suelta a la señorita.- Le bromeó Emmet como si fueran amigos desde siempre y a decir verdad el camino en busca de Edward los había unido a todos mucho más de lo que los años lo hubieran hecho.

-No me está secuestrando, es mi hombre ahora y como estoy algo cansada deberá llevarme como pueda.- Respondió Leah con tono juguetón.

-¡Wow Jacob! Te abandonamos menos de una hora y ya tienes una mujer, así se hace.- Terció Jasper sorprendido al ver que Leah efectivamente debía estar muy cansada pues había caído como tronco.

-Venga, esas cosas no se dicen, es mi esposa y merece respeto.- Le respondió Jacob algo molesto.

-Sabes, me agrada tu cultura, si perteneciera a ella Bella y yo no hubiéramos tenido que separarnos.- Le dijo en tono depresivo Edward pensando que con ello aliviaría un poco la ofensa que sin intención le había hecho Jasper.

-Edward…en mi pueblo en cuanto tu alma deja de ser exclusivamente tuya estás casado por algo más profundo y poderoso que por cualquier ley que tu gente invente, porque no hay nada más grande que el intercambio de almas entre dos personas que están hechas para estar juntas por siempre, es por ello que me congratulo en comunicarte que hace mucho que estás casado con Bella aunque hayan tenido que estar separados físicamente.- La mirada de Edward seguía siendo triste porque ahora que había tenido tiempo de pensar y estar algo inactivo todos los recuerdos e ideas de Bella lo habían atacado como en una avalancha.

-Sólo espero que me siga amando cuando nos reencontremos.- La tristeza y duda en voz de Edward sonaba completamente genuina.

-¡Edward! ¡No seas imbécil!- El grito de Jacob despertó un poco a Leah que tras acomodarse de nuevo cayó rendida. –Jamás había visto dos personas que se amaran tanto…- Al ver las miradas de odio de sus amigos y sentir el peso de Leah se corrigió.- Pasar por tantas dificultades, todos los demás que amamos a nuestras mujeres muchísimo no la hemos tenido tan difícil como ustedes, por supuesto que te amará hasta el último día de su existencia.- La respuesta pareció relajar a Edward que sonrió y su mirada brilló con la certeza de que Bella seguía amándolo como él seguía amándola y que compartían la incapacidad de olvidarse.

En cuanto a Jasper y a Emmet ambos deseaban regresar no con tanto urgencia como Edward pero también extrañaban muchísimo a sus mujeres y más aún Emmet pues Rosalie estaba a días de dar a luz y a pesar de que Alice era partera también él quería estar ahí para cuando su hijo naciera.

-Venga, aprieten el paso, no quiero perderme el nacimiento de mi primogénito.- Les gritó Emmet.

-¿Serás padre?- Edward estaba sorprendido, pero es que con la familiaridad del momento todos se habían olvidado de que Edward se fue antes de que se supiera del embarazo de Rosalie o de Bella.

-Sí, será padre y tú también si no es que ya lo eres.- Añadió Jacob tratando de darle la noticia lo más pronto posible, era una torpeza de su parte que no se lo hubiera dicho en cuanto lo vio.

-¡¿Yo?!- Edward parecía desvanecerse ante el poco tacto con el que Jacob le había soltado la noticia.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- Trataron de reanimarlo entre todos, Jasper y Emmet tampoco sabían que el bebé de Bella era de Edward, pero con la seguridad que Jacob lo había declarado no dejaba lugar a dudas.

**Casi no publico hoy porque operaron a mi mamá y me la he pasado en el hospital, pero espero que haya valido la pena y les guste mucho, dejen comments porque me ayudan a llenar lagunas en la historia y complementarla para hacerla más sólida. Gracias Adela!**


	28. Saliendo del closet

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. Se pone más interesante y espero les vaya gustando es hora de cerrar eslabones sueltos porque nos acercamos al final, mil gracias por todos sus comments.**

**Capítulo XXVIII: SALIENDO DEL CLOSET**

Edward ahora sabía que probablemente a estas alturas ya era padre, aunque la forma de recibir la noticia no fue la idónea de cualquier manera agradecía a Jacob que le hubiera dicho, era una razón más para apresurar el paso y rescatar a Bella de las garras de Newton.

Conforme recorrían las pequeñas ciudades que los separaban de la hacienda Newton Jacob y Leah derramaban miel cosa que deprimía un poco a todos con sus mujeres tan lejos, parecía que los lazos entre ellos eran en aquel momento indestructibles y todos se alegraban por ello, porque percibían a Jacob como el último de una raza extinta, pero al encontrarse con Leah era como si hubieran sido testigos de un milagro, el de preservar una cultura completamente desconocida para ellos y por ello fascinante.

Llegaron a una pequeña población donde Edward les pidió detenerse explicando que en esa población era donde había nacido el Sr. Vulturi y por tanto ahí yacían su esposa y sus gemelos, extraña creatura el Sr. Vulturi, decidió ser enterrado en la ciudad en la que había creado su imperio en vez de descansar en aquel tranquilo poblado donde había visto por primera vez la luz y donde sus restos estaría junto a los de su familia, pero tal vez la culpa que sentía por saberse impotente de cuidar bien a sus gemelos lo había llevado a aquella decisión, de cualquier manera Edward decidió dejar una flores en la tumba de los hijos del Sr. Vulturi que indirectamente lo habían vuelto rico.

En cuanto se aproximaron a las tumbas vieron a un hombre llorando desconsolado, inmediatamente Jacob lo identificó como el "matón" que había enviado Mike, Edward sintió pena por él al verlo en ese estado de desesperación y al mismo tiempo reflexionó que si él hubiera matado a alguien seguramente no iría a llorar a su tumba, así que decidió oír su versión de la historia.

Los demás se ocultaron para no evidenciar quién era Edward.

-¿Amigo suyo?- Preguntó Edward ante la tumba de Alec.

-Sí, un amigo muy querido. ¿Usted de dónde lo conocía?- Le respondió James tratando de contener el llanto.

-Más bien amigo de su padre, la pérdida de sus queridos hijos lo derrumbó. ¿Sabe?-

-¡Ja! Ese hombre no sabía más que de sus negocios y de hacer dinero, lo estaba obligando a casarse. ¿Sabía?-

-No, no tenía idea, pero finalmente no llegó a contraer matrimonio.-

-Me parece que usted no sabe mucho de esa familia, verá, el Sr. Vulturi siempre quiso esa boda, no obtendría beneficios económicos como otros obtienen, pero había rumores que tenía que acallar y qué mejor que casando a su hijo con la mujer más bella de la ciudad, pobre Tanya, también resultó herida con las pretensiones del Sr. Vulturi, supe que después de todo se enteró de la verdad que Alec siempre calló y después de eso jamás pudo relacionarse con nadie, se quedó soltera y se dejó engordar…-

-Eso sí lo supe, de hecho también soy amigo de Tanya y la verdad también estoy enterado del secreto que Alec se llevó a la tumba y sé más cosas…

-¿Cómo qué?- La sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de James decía más que mil palabras.

-Como que…usted lo amaba…- James rompió en llanto, la verdad que tanto lo había avergonzaba seguramente era una carga muy pesada como para llevarse solo, así que Edward prosiguió.

-Él también lo amaba muchísimo, quería escapar con usted…-

-¿Cómo sabe quién soy?- James se alteró probablemente porque sabía que sabiendo eso sospecharía que él era el asesino.

-Y también sé, que amándolo como lo ama, jamás le hubiera hecho daño…- El llanto de James se volvió más violento.

-Claro que jamás le hubiera hecho daño. ¿Quién es usted?-

-Soy el hombre al que vino a "eliminar"…pero creo que puedo ayudarle a limpiar su reputación…-

-¡Oh sí! Pues dígame cómo, porque yo simplemente estoy harto de llevar este dolor por dentro y encima ser esclavo del verdadero culpable…-

-¡¿Mike lo hizo?!- Edward jamás lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Qué relación existía entre los dos? ¿Cómo había sucedido?

-Sí, fue él, pero sigo sin saber cómo podría ayudarme usted a aclarar las cosas…-

-El Sr. Vulturi murió y me nombró heredero de todo lo que él tuvo en vida por tanto ahora tengo el poder de hacer lo que me venga en gana en la ciudad que él prácticamente levantó de la nada.-

-¡Dios mío Santo! ¡Murió! ¿Cómo, cuándo, por qué?-

Edward le relató rápidamente cómo había sucedido todo y se apresuró a escuchar la versión de James sobre el asesinato de los gemelos, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que no era peligroso para sus amigos acercarse los llamó y los presentó con James que finalmente no era más que víctima de sus propios miedos e inseguridades.

**Les agradezco a todos su preocupación por mi madre, todo bien gracias por su apoyo. Dejen sus comments por favor y mil gracias por leerme.**


	29. El asesinato

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación desbordada. Espero les guste mucho este capítulo…**

**Capítulo XXIX: EL ASESINATO**

**James POV**

Las cosas sucedieron así:

Era el día de la boda de Alec y debía recoger los arreglos florales, su hermana era sumamente unida a él, quizá era la única persona que conocía nuestra relación, era la única que no se escandalizaba ni se avergonzaba de que dos hombres se amaran de la forma en que nos amábamos, evidentemente yo no iba a permitir que Alec se casara con Tanya, más allá de lo que yo sentía por él no quería que fuera infeliz y estaba seguro de que por muy buena que fuera Tanya con él jamás lo haría feliz de la manera en que yo podía hacerlo y tampoco quería que Tanya fuera infeliz al lado de un hombre que jamás podría hacerla sentir mujer.

Por tanto me apresuré a interceptarlos en la ciudad y en cuanto me encontré con él acordamos escapar, los dos nos amábamos demasiado como para seguir escondiéndolo, Jane prometió apoyarnos en todo lo que ella pudiera, incluso a calmar la ira de su padre, por tanto compramos provisiones para escapar a donde el destino nos llevara, a dónde era lo de menos con tal que estuviéramos juntos.

Pero de improvisto llegó un pariente lejano de Alec y nos encontró besándonos y riendo ante la feliz idea de compartir nuestras vidas aún contra las costumbres y nuestra cultura, comenzó a mofarse de nosotros llamándonos como todo mundo nos llamaría, nos amenazó con contar lo nuestro a todo el mundo cosa que no nos importó porque con el tiempo saldría a la luz la verdad de las cosas, pero entonces se le ocurrió la idea de que si Alec moría él heredaría todo lo que el Sr. Vulturi tenía, era la familia más cercana que tenía.

-Pero el señor Vulturi me dijo que no tenía familia y por eso me dejaba todo a mí- Intervino Edward.

-Sí, bueno, si te callas te contaré todo.- Edward asintió y dejó a James continuar con su historia.

Jane no dejaría que nos impidiera huir y menos aún que asesinara a su hermano, así que cuando Mike disparó el arma Jane se cruzó en el trayecto del proyectil cayendo muerta instantáneamente.

Alec se derrumbó y Mike amenazaba con asesinarlo, yo jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño alguno, así que comencé a forcejear con Mike, tratando de quitarle el arma y escapar, pero en el forcejeo se nos escapó un tiro que se impactó justo en el corazón de Alec.

¡Yo maté a Alec! Si tan sólo no hubiera forcejeando con Mike, Alec no habría muerto.

James se desplomó y Edward frotó su espalda en gesto de entendimiento y los demás le hicieron entender que él no había ocasionado nada, que el culpable había sido Mike y que aunque él hubiera muerto por proteger a Alec igual Mike lo habría matado después.

En fin en vez de matarme y dejarme descansar con Alec a donde quiera que se hubiera ido Mike decidió usarme para hacer el trabajo sucio que él no podía hacer para mantener su reputación de hombre bueno. Amenazó con acusarme del asesinato de Jane y Alec, ya que era pariente tendría más credibilidad que yo y sería su palabra contra la mía, no quise arriesgarme y ahora soy su esclavo. ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡No podía contener más tiempo la verdad!

James continuaba llorando inconsolablemente.

De cualquier manera Mike no consiguió lo que quería, porque en cuanto se realizó el funeral el muy asqueroso fue a "celebrar" a un burdel y borracho como se puso le contó a una de las prostitutas que su primo era un marica y evidentemente aquella mujer no conservó la boca cerrada y ahí es cuando el rumor se dio por cierto.

Llegó a oídos del Sr. Vulturi y en cuanto supo quién había esparcido esa información desterró a Mike, me amenazó con matarme si volvía a verme en su vida y la vergüenza lo hizo huir a la ciudad donde lo conociste y te heredó todo lo que poseía.

Mike tenía la esperanza de que si moría al verse sin familia ni amigos, ya que su amargura se volvió legendaria y Mike dudaba que a alguien pudiera agradarle el anciano terminaría heredándole todo, pero ya veo que ese no fue el caso.

Todos coincidieron que era hora de que Mike pagara por todos los delitos que cometió y por los que ideó obligando a James a llevarlos a cabo.

Así que Edward solicitó ayuda oficial a la ciudad que ahora le pertenecía y emprendieron la marcha más eficientemente que antes ya que no tendrían que esconderse del "asesino" que los buscaba.

**Dejen sus reviews por favor, me son muy útiles, además de que me motivan mucho, mil gracias por todos los que los dejan, todos los que me han elegido dentro de sus escritores favoritos, los que han elegido mi historia en sus favoritas y los que solicitan se les avise cuando actualizo.**


	30. 30 El encuentro

**Los personajes son propiedades de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es ideación mía.**

**Mil gracias a todos mis lectores, espero disfruten mucho este capítulo y una aclaración para las chicas: por favor no me hablen de usted, tengo sólo 26 años. Y les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews me hacen el día invariablemente.**

**Capítulo XXX: EL ENCUENTRO**

El hermoso bebé de Bella no había abierto los ojos aún, decía Alice que los bebés nacen hinchados y por eso no pueden abrir sus ojos lo que las obligaba a aplicarle compresas de té de manzanilla tres veces al día con la esperanza de que pronto podrían ser las primeras personas que aquel angelito viera.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra cuando al fin abrió los ojos, por desgracia Mike se encontraba ahí.

Los ojos eran verdes como las hojas en plena primavera, la mirada de Mike despedía chispas, ninguno de los dos tenía los ojos de ese color, además con aquel elemento no se podía sospechar más que Edward y Bella no eran los tiernos hermanitos que todo el mundo pensaba que eran, se descubría su verdadera relación y que no había seguido a los "violadores" de Bella, sino que había huido esperando que no se descubriera todo aquello, todo lo que Mike creía saber de Bella era una vil mentira y eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

-¿Qué carajos significa esto Bella?- La furia de Mike podía olerse en el aire, por lo que Bella decidió permanecer calmada y responder con indiferencia.

-¿Qué cosa mi amor?- Y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa pensando que aquello lo calmaría.

-¡¿Cómo que qué cosa?! ¡Esos ojos! ¡No son ni tuyos ni míos! ¡Son de Edward! ¡Este niño no es hijo mío es de Edward!- Mike se levantó con violencia y asió a Bella de la muñeca para levantarla y colocar sus ojos a la altura de los suyos.

-¡Pero qué cosas se te ocurren! ¡Mis padres eran de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes como los de tu hijo!- Mike se encontraba en un estado casi animal así que aquella nota primitiva le hizo oler el miedo que Bella despedía.

-¡¡¡Puta mentirosa!!! ¡¡¿Crees que soy imbécil?!!-

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Mike lo sabía y ya no podía sostenerse más la mentira. El silencio de Bella lo dijo todo.

Mike la abofeteó con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, Bella cayó y un hilillo de sangre corría por las comisuras de su boca, en cuanto trató de incorporarse Mike le propinó un puntapié que le hizo perder el aire.

En ese mismo instante entró Edward con la comitiva de quienes ahora eran sus amigos.

-¡Tócale un pelo y te mato desgraciado!- La amenaza de Edward elevó aún más la furia de Mike.

-¡Miren quién llegó! ¡El padre del bastardo! ¡El amante de mi puta esposa! Tanto quieres a esta puta…mira cómo vuelan sus sesos.- Mike le apuntó a Bella y justo cuando iba a tirar del gatillo James saltó sobre él y se escuchó un disparo.

James cayó, brotaba sangre profusamente de su pecho.

-Sé que no pude salvarte a ti, pero salvar a una pareja que se ama tanto como nosotros nos amamos seguro me valdrá de algo a donde voy…- Edward sujetaba con un brazo a James y con el otro a Bella que ya había recuperado el aliento.

James murió con una sonrisa en los labios, pues sabía que si tenía suerte y Dios era misericordioso con él iría al mismo lugar donde Alec lo esperaría.

El arma que James le había arrancado a Mike estaba ahora en poder de Edward que sin embargo no la usaría para quitarle la vida, él no era un animal como Mike había demostrado ser.

Amarraron a Mike y en cuestión de minutos llegaron los refuerzos para llevarse a Mike a una prisión donde pasaría el resto de sus días si no es que decidían colgarlo como a la mayoría de los asesinos.

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, advierto que quedan pocos, así que si tienen dudas o comentarios pueden externarlos. Dejen reviews por favor y recomienden la historia XD**

**Una vez más mil gracias por leerme.**


	31. ¡Hola mi amor!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Capítulo XXXI: HOLA MI AMOR**

En cuanto se llevaron a Mike y la funeraria el cuerpo de James para organizarle un servicio al día siguiente los hombres se desperdigaron para ver a sus mujeres.

Edward saludó con un beso más allá de lo intenso a Bella que al reconocer el calor de su piel con la de Edward se erizó totalmente, olvidó por completo el dolor que sentía en el abdomen y en los labios, revisó que Edward Jr. estuviera dormido y se entregó a los brazos de Edward, a besar su abdomen, su pecho, su cuello con aquel olor tan familiar, pero aquellas manos a pesar de prodigar caricias conocidas tenían la textura de un hombre duro y de trabajo, pero aquello en vez de molestarle le pareció sensual porque se sentía más segura que antes en las manos de un hombre fuerte que fuera capaz de defenderla con la fuerza más primitiva.

Se despojó lentamente de su vestido mientras Edward trataba de quitárselo por la fuerza mientras correteaba desesperadamente por su cuello, su espalda, sus senos, que besó y mordió con la ansiedad de quien no ha tenido relaciones en décadas, colocó una de sus manos entre los muslos trémulos de Bella que parecía estar más húmeda que nunca, introdujo uno de sus dedos en aquel templo sagrado en el que no lo importaba si había estado Mike, pues seguía siendo suyo, Bella gimió ante el sumo placer que aquel le proporcionaba, entonces Edward más excitado aún por la respuesta de Bella decidió correr de su clítoris a su templo y de regreso hasta que Bella le pidió a media voz que la tomara.

Al fin durmieron juntos compartiendo el sudor de la más placentera de las actividades, se habían extrañado tanto que no hicieron falta palabras para comunicarlo y menos aún para saber la felicidad que sentían de estar nuevamente juntos.

Por su parte Emmet llegó buscando a Rosalie y se encontró con Alice atareada en la cocina.

Su bebé estaba por nacer y parecía haber llegado a tiempo para verlo, la labor de parto duró seis horas, tras las cuales Alice volvió a su hogar completamente rendida, nadie le avisó a Jasper lo que sucedía y seguramente estaría preocupado.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Le preguntó Jasper en cuanto entró.

-El bebé de Rosalie y Emmet acaba de nacer. ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?- Le respondió Alice algo asustada, quizá era una trampa y Jasper estaba amarrado en esa oscuridad.

-Porque tu cocinero favorito hizo una deliciosa y romántica cena para la mujer más hermosa y sexy del mundo.-

-Ah, entonces déjame buscarla para dejarlos solos.- Bromeó Alice mientras se aproximaba al comedor.

No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, parecía todo el menú de un castillo, era comida digna de reyes, había sólo una vela en el centro y guiándose por esa luz Alice trató de encontrar a Jasper.

Él se aproximó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura, subiendo progresivamente sus manos hacia los voluptuosos senos de Alice que prácticamente se desbordaban de aquel corpiño, se comieron a besos y se dirigieron a su habitación, la cena sería para después.

Mientras tanto Jacob y Leah se colocaron donde anteriormente era el alojamiento de Jacob, ya mañana verían dónde sería su nueva casa, por hoy aquel viejo montón de paja les serviría como resguardo.

**Mil gracias por leerme, desgraciadamente el próximo capítulo será el último, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, dejen sus reviews y perdón aquellos que esperaban un lemmon en este capítulo, pero simplemente no fluyó. ¡Mil gracias a todos!**


	32. Epílogo

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es producto de mi mente. Chicos y chicas como toda historia debe tener un final esta se ha terminado espero les guste este último capítulo y esperen con ansia mi siguiente historia que está luchando ya por plasmarse en papel.**

**Capítulo XXXII: EPÍLOGO**

El entierro de James fue solitario, sólo estaban el grupo de amigos con sus mujeres, fue sepultado junto a Alec como seguramente le habría gustado y por orden de Edward dueño indiscutible de aquellas tierras cualquier rumor acerca de ellos sería castigado con azotes públicos; si bien no era lo que se espera normalmente del amor, sin duda aquellos dos se habían amado como pocas parejas en el mundo y sólo por eso merecían respeto.

A las pocas semanas del sepelio de James Mike fue colgado por todos los delitos que cometió y de los que fue mente maestra también.

Bella y Edward eran ricos en todos los aspectos: tenían todo lo material que pudieran soñar y lo más importante de todo se habían casado y compartirían sus vidas para cuidar a su hijo y los que vinieran en el futuro.

Jacob y Leah vivían en la que antes fuera mansión de los Cullen, Bella no soportaba tantos recuerdos amargos y ellos merecían vivir en un lugar como aquel, Jacob se había convertido en hombre de confianza y cuidaba de aquellas tierras y su cosecha.

La mansión sufrió varias reconstrucciones para ampliarla y darle alojamiento a Emmet, Rosalie y el hijo de ambos en un palacio independiente y otro idéntico para Jasper y Alice quien a los días de que condenaran a Mike descubrió que sería madre.

Las tierras que antes fueran del Sr. Vulturi y la capital fueron encomendadas a Eleazar que sorpresivamente se casó con Tanya que era su amor secreto y no es que Tanya no lo hubiera notado antes, pero él jamás había tenido el valor para acercarse a ella hasta que Edward lo nombró administrador y se sintió con la solvencia económica y la postura para declararle su amor.

Eleazar y Tanya se amaban mucho y esperaban dentro de poco tener hijos de ambos.

Finalmente en el aire se respiraba la paz, la felicidad y todos descubrieron en ese momento que lo único que enjuaga la amargura, la soledad y el dolor no es la venganza, ni el poder adquisitivo.

Lo único que puede contra todo lo adverso, triste, oscuro y dramático son el amor y la fe y si bien la vida está llena de cosas tristes, errores, miedos e inseguridad lo único cierto es el amor y es por eso que da esperanza y al tener esperanza y fe en el amor todo lo demás no importa, el mundo puedo derrumbarse a tu alrededor, pero si tienes a quien amas entre tus brazos lo demás carece de importancia…

**FIN **

**Eespero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla y una vez más MIL GRACIAS por leerme.**

**Saludos y dejen sus comments finales. **


End file.
